Life without you, is Like Living a Nightmare
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Jace blames himself for his mothers death. Clary's father and brother blame her for her mothers death. Do these two injured souls have what it takes to help each other? Or will a tragedy take their lives in separate directions?
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. I only own the plot.**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Jace POV:**

It's been three years since I killed my mom. Although it may not be my fault, I still live with the guilt every single day. She was the only family that I had left. My dad died when I was 10 years old. He left my mom and I a huge amount of money when he died. I live on my own now, but my aunt and uncle check in every now and then. I'm in my senior year of high school and I can't wait to get out of this school. I don't have many friends. After the accident I shut myself off. I couldn't bare for anyone to give me their sympathy, I didn't deserve it. I don't deserve anyone after what happened to my mom. I deserve to be alone, and to be hated.

 **Clary POV:**

Sometimes life is really unfair but nobody needed to know just how unfair it was. My mom died two years ago. It was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Although my father and my brother don't see it that way. They blame me for everything. Thank god I met Isabelle because without her and her family I don't think I would be able to make it through without them. They are the reason I didn't fall into a deep depression after my mom died and after my father and brother turned their backs on me.

"Clary, come on! I don't want to be late for school! It's our senior year, and we're going to rule the school!" Izzy called from downstairs.

"Correction, you will rule the school. I will be the art girl that everyone sees you with." I called back. Izzy was the most popular girl at the school, but I was far from it. I hid in the art world as much as possible. It was my escape, it helps with the grieving process.

"Well, I still don't want to be late! Alec is going to meet us there; he has to check on our cousin first. Make sure he goes today."

"How is your cousin?"

"Who knows. He doesn't talk to us all that often. I miss him. He was over all the time before the accident."

"He's just having a tough time. He'll get there again."

"I doubt it. It's been three years."

"People all grieve differently Iz. He is just taking his time. You have to respect that and when he does finally come around be the same Izzy you were before. He doesn't want to have your sympathy or your empathy, he just needs his space."

"Three years is enough space. You didn't take that much time after your mom died."

"That's because I had you, and my art. He heals differently. What exactly happened anyway?"

"Nobody knows. He won't talk about it anyone. All I know is that his mom died in a car accident." My mind started to come up with all the possibilities of how I could get him to open up.

"Maybe he just needs someone to talk to."

"Good luck with that. He hasn't had a friend in three years. He kicked everyone out of his life after it happened." I didn't care that she wasn't excited about my plan, but I was going to try and get Jace to open up. I knew kind of what he was going through. For the first year my father and brother made me believe that my mothers death was my fault, and it wasn't until I met Izzy that I knew that they were wrong. Although Izzy doesn't know how my mom died she still helped. We hoped in the car and made our way to school. Izzy and I didn't have homeroom together so we split up when we left out lockers. After about 5 minutes of sitting and sketching in homeroom Jace walked in. The only seat that was left was beside me. Operation get to know Jace was going into fill affect.

"Good morning Jace." I said and smiled at him.

"Hey." Was all he mumbled back. This might be harder than I imagined but I was not a quitter and I wasn't giving up. The bell rang and I slowly gather my belonging.

"See you around Jace." I smiled and walked away. He had a puzzled look on his face, I guess he was used to people ignoring his presence but I wasn't going to let that bother me. The rest of the day passed uneventful and Izzy dropped me off at home. My brother was away at work and so was my father. It was great to have the house to myself. They have been giving me the cold shoulder for the past two years. I cranked up my stereo and started jamming while I painted.

One way that I processed my grief was painting. It helped me get out all of my emotions and made me feel really relieved. It was painting and jamming for about two hours when I heard the cars pull up. I immediately stopped the music and made my way downstairs.

"Clarissa, what is for dinner? We are hungry." My brother stated as he walked in to the kitchen.

"I was just about to start making hamburgers."

"Good girl, now after dinner clean up the living room. It's filthy." My father entered after my brother. God, was it so hard to hang up your own jackets. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Dinner ended and I was left to clean up the kitchen. Once that was done I started cleaning the living room. It was about 11 at night and I was going to head up to my room when my father called me back to the living room.

"Clarissa! This is unacceptable. This house is so dirty."

"Why don't you clean it yourself father. Since I'm never good enough for you anyway!" I was trying my hardest to stay calm.

"This is women work Clarissa. Your mother always got it right."

"That's because she would do anything for you, I on the other hand refuse to be treated like a slave anymore. I'm done."

"Now now Clarissa, you can't be done. You are my daughter."

"Good one, you gave me up as a daughter after mom died."

"That's because you killed her. How could I have a murderer as a daughter?" I was getting furious, and Jonathan was sitting on the couch laughing.

"I didn't kill her. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time dad. I wasn't responsible for her death." Tears started to form in the back of my eyes.

"You were there because you needed to be, if it weren't for you, your mother would still be alive and I might still love you." I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my jacket and walked out. I hated him and I hated how he made me feel.

 **Jace POV:**

It was around 10:30 at night when I decided to take a walk. I haven't been able to sleep since the accident. The doctors told me I had insomnia, so I walk around and find a bench to sit on and people watch. Strange people come out at night. I take a seat on a bench outside of some house, and I could see into the living room as I saw a familiar red head cleaning. She left but a minute later she was back talking to a man that I believe is her father. They look to be in a conversation that quickly escalates to a fight. Another boy who looked to be a couple years older was there as well laughing. She soon stormed out of the house and started walking down the street. I looked after her to see where she was going until she walked into an ally. I decided to get up and follow her.

When I got to the ally I saw three men approaching her. They soon had her cornered and pinned up against the wall. Before I started walking towards her, they slapped her. I took another step and once they heard me they immediately take off running. I walk up to her to see tears coming down her face.

"You okay?" I ask and she slowly wipes her faces of her tears.

"Yea, just trying to get to my friends house."

"It's not safe to walk in these ally's at night."

"I know, it's just the quickest way to her house and I need her." She was still crying so I did something I never thought I would.

"I'll walk you if you really need to get there."

"Uh, thanks, but honestly its just a couple more blocks. I'll be fine." She starts walking away.

"Are you sure?" I thought I'd give it one more shot.

"Actually, I'd really like the company." She smiled and I made my way over to her. We walk silently to her friend's house, which happens to be Izzy's. As soon as we are in front of it, I go to say goodbye.

"See ya." I don't even give her time to say anything before I turn around and make my way back in that general direction. What the hell did I just do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **Clary POV:**

After I text Izzy and tell her that I'm here she opens the door and immediately knew that it was because of my father. I didn't realize that there was a handprint on my face and her eyes grew larger.

"What the hell? Did he hit you?"

"No. I was walking here after a fight and I went down an ally and was corned by three guys, one of the slapped me."

"Oh shit. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Did they do anything else?" I knew where she was going with this and thankfully I can tell her no.

"No, before anything else happened someone showed up in the ally and they ran away."

"Oh. Was he like your knight in shining armor?" She was always trying to set me up with someone.

"Actually it was Jace." Her eyes got big again but this time with surprise.

"Seriously? How the hell did he even find you."

"I have no idea, but he walked me here after."

"Damn. You do realize he's never done that, even before the accident. Wasn't it awkward?"

"No, we didn't talk. We just walked in a comfortable silence."

"Weird. So I'm assuming you're spending the night?" We laughed and made our way up to her room. We talked for a while before heading off to bed. The only thing that I couldn't stop thinking about was Jace being there. How did he find me? And why did he help me? Before I could torture myself for the answers I drifted off into darkness and let it consume me.

The next day Izzy woke me up at the crack of dawn. I realized only then that I didn't bring any clothes with me so she'd get her wish to dress me up. After about an hour of torture she was finally done. She had put me in skintight black skinny jeans and put a white tank on me with a black leather jacket. She curled my hair and put some make up on, finished off by giving me heels that and I quote 'completely this outfit perfectly'. We made our way to school and I was prepared to talk to Jace in homeroom but he wasn't there. I made it to lunch and noticed Jace sitting under a tree by himself.

"Hey Iz, I'm going to go over there." I pointed to where Jace was.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I wanted to talk to him after what happened last night. I never got to thank him."

"Alright. See ya later." And with that she was walking towards her table.

He had his headphones on when I walked over towards him. I was getting stares from across the courtyard. I didn't care though because I wanted to thank Jace for helping me the other night. I made my way over to him and he finally looked up and took his headphones off.

"What are you doing over here?" Well, that was rude.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Cause you never gave me the chance to thank you last night."

"It's no big deal."

"It is to me. Something much worse could have happened if you weren't there so I just wanted to thank you." I could tell he tensed but I couldn't tell if it was from me talking to him or the situation. "How did you find me?"

"I just did."

"That isn't an answer."

"Okay, I was sitting on a bench outside your house." I looked confused. "Don't worry, I had no idea it was your house. I wasn't stalking you. But I saw you leave and then I saw you go into the ally so I thought I'd follow."

"So you saw the fight than?" He nodded. "Well, thank you. At least someone cared enough to find me that night."

"They would have found you eventually."

"Not really. They haven't care about me in a couple years." I could see the confusion in his face. "Not many people tend to care about those who they blame for their wife's death. Well, I just came over to say thank you. I'll see you around." With that I got up and made my way over to Izzy.

 **Jace POV:**

I missed homeroom today because I knew that Clary would want to talk to me. I was sitting under the tree that I normally do for lunch until I see someone sit next to me. Great.

"What are you doing over here?" This is exactly what I was trying to avoid so I tried to be as rude as possible.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Cause you never gave me the chance to thank you last night."

"It's no big deal."

"It is to me. Something much worse could have happened if you weren't there so I just wanted to thank you." I tensed because although I was thinking about that I never expected to hear it come out of her mouth. "How did you find me?"

"I just did."

"That isn't an answer."

"Okay, I was sitting on a bench outside your house." She looked confused. "Don't worry, I had no idea it was your house. I wasn't stalking you. But I saw you leave and then I saw you go into the ally so I thought I'd follow."

"So you saw the fight than?" I nodded. "Well, thank you. At least someone cared enough to find me that night."

"They would have found you eventually."

"Not really. They haven't care about me in a couple years." I was so confused. "Not many people tend to care about those who they blame for their wife's death. Well, I just came over to say thank you. I'll see you around." And with that she left. I did not expect her to say that. Her father blamed her for the death of her mom? I didn't even know her mom died. She always looked so happy, how could that happen and why did her father blame her? So many unanswered questions that I wanted answers to but that would mean building up a friendship. Damn it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

 **Clary POV:**

Ever since the events of that night I join Jace for lunch. It's been about a month. We don't talk much, and we don't eat, we just sit there in silence and do our own thing. I normally sit there with my sketchbook and he listens to music. I don't mind the silence. It was peaceful and I doubt he minded either. There is something about him that I find really interesting but I also feel at home in his presence. It was a normal day and I'm sitting there sketching a picture of Izzy when I hear him say something.

"How come you never bring a lunch?" Oh shit.

"I am just never hungry at this time so why bring food."

"Come on, I never see you eat. Not even a snack in class."

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'll tell you why if you tell me why."

"Okay, but you first."

"Deal. I don't really care enough to eat. I mean I eat enough but just never feel like making myself something to eat for lunch. Your turn."

"I'm anorexic."

"What?" I could hear the confusion. I just kept sketching so I didn't have to look him in the eyes.

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"That is a story for a different day." The bell rang and I gathered my stuff. "Have a good day. See ya tomorrow." I left as soon as I could, there wasn't an easy way to tell him why I was anorexic. It would bring a longer story than he probably cared about. For now, I'll just keep that to myself.

 **Jace POV:**

As Clary walked away all I could think about was what the hell happened that she developed an eating disorder. Over the past month him and Clary have been sitting with each other at lunch, and at first he didn't understand because they didn't really talk, they just say there. He would listen to music and she would sketch. But he enjoyed her company he felt like being in her presence he was safe. I got up to make it to my next class when I bumped into someone, but when I looked up it was Alec.

"Hey, sorry man. I wasn't paying attention." That came out of nowhere, I never apologize.

"It's cool. You good though? I've never seen Jace talk to anyone in a while let alone apologize."

"Yea, see ya." I didn't like to admit it but being around Clary was slowly changing his attitude towards people. I would have never apologized before even if it were Alec.

 **Izzy POV:**

"Are you serious?" I asked Alec because I just couldn't believe it.

"Yea, he apologized to me. I mean, like I didn't care that he bumped into me, but he actually apologized."

"Maybe it's all that time he spends with Clary."

"But they don't even talk. They just sit there."

"Yea, but Clary told me once that sometimes all someone needs is company. Maybe that's all Jace needed, and Clary and him have been sitting together for a month, maybe he's started to come out of his dark place."

"Possibly, I just never thought it was possible." Alec had a point. I never thought that Jace would ever get out of his slump. I thought that he would be miserable and alone for the rest of his life but the time Clary was spending with him certainly did show that he was slowly changing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

 **Time Jump-Three Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Today was like any other day; Jace and I were sitting under the tree doing our normal things when he screamed.

"What?" I yelled back as I dropped my sketchbook.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I looked at him and he had a scared expression on his face.

"Really? You look scared to death." People started to look over at us.

"Yea, there was just a duck."

"A duck? Like the little fluffy things?"

"They are evil, I'm telling you." I couldn't control my self I started laughing so hard that I had now grabbed everyone's attention. "It's not that funny Clary."

"Oh my god. That is hilarious." I couldn't stop laughing and people were starting to make their way over to us to see what was happening.

"There is nothing to see here people." Jace called out and picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "We're going."

"Oh come on Jace, that was so funny."

"Maybe to you. I hate ducks. I know it's irrational fear but I don't like them, or trust them." He finally put me down on the brick wall that lined the garden. Everyone was staring at us with a confused expression.

"You heard him, there is nothing to see here." Everyone slowly went back to doing what they were doing.

"What's your biggest fear?" He asks, which throws me off because I thought we'd just go back to our normal routine.

"Uh, I have a couple."

"Well, what's the one you'd dread more than the others?"

"That would have to be clowns." I shuttered as I said it.

"So that would be like you just sitting and relaxing and than all of the sudden a clown appears. You'd freak too."

"I guess you have a point. I'm sorry for laughing."

"It's okay." I smiled at him and before I could say anything else the bell rang. The rest of the day went by and I made my way out to my car when Izzy stopped me.

"What was that at lunch today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Clary, what happened between you and Jace?"

"Oh, something he said was funny and I started laughing."

"That was it? He looked mad."

"Oh no, I think he was just annoyed that I grabbed everyone's attention. He didn't want everyone to come over to us so he moved us." I got in my car and drove home.

The next month was different between Jace and I. We started to talk during lunch. Since it was no longer warm outside we had to move inside and we were at a lunch table that was far from everyone. I could see people were still confused but even more so now that we were actually talking.

"So, I want to ask you something." He started off.

"Okay. Should I be worried?" I laughed and he shook his head.

"I don't think so but I was just curious if we could talk about something you told me a couple months ago." I nodded; I knew where this was going. "How did you become anorexic?"

"Well, two years ago my mom died. It was really hard, and my father and my brother became really distant towards me. They got closer but they excluded me. They blame me you see, and they decided that I was worthless, and ugly and fat. Oh god they thought I was fat. They would make comments about it when I ate dinner, or when I would be just walking around the house in a sports bra or any piece of tight clothing. Before I knew it I believed them. I stopped eating, and I started weighing myself every day. Sometimes twice a day. I started exercising like crazy, I would go for five-mile runs and sometimes I would pass out and wake up in a strange neighborhood or in a park somewhere. This went on for a year. It wasn't until I met Izzy that I stopped believing it. Eating is still really hard though. And I still sometimes have that mentality that I'm too fat. I can't even look in a mirror without seeing myself the way my father and brother see me." I looked at him, but he didn't have a saddened expression or a sympathetic expression either he just looked concerned.

"Can you promise me something?" I nod. "Can you eat something at lunch? I don't care if it's an apple or a pop tart, but something." I look at him with hesitation. "I'll do it too."

"Deal." I smile and he smiles back. "Now, can I ask you something?" He nods and has the same nervous expression that I probably had. "Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend Clary, and nobody should make you feel that way. Especially your family. You're beautiful." He froze but continued soon after. "And nobody should make you feel any less."

"Thanks Jace." I smile at him and he smiles back. "So we're friends now?" I say in a sarcastic tone, but I was also surprised when he called us friends in the first place.

"Well, yea. Is that okay?"

"Of course, but you aren't exactly the type of person to make friends. You haven't talked to anyone in this school for the past three years."

"That's not true. I talk to Alec and Izzy."

"Only when it's a good time for you."

"Maybe, but I have no reason to talk to anyone else."

"So why me?"

"You didn't really give me a choice in the matter. You sat down one day and never left."

"Only because you helped me, and you never asked me to leave."

"Maybe I didn't want you to leave."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, I don't know what it is about you but I like your company."

"I like yours too." I smile at him. Over the past couple months I've started to develop some feelings for Jace, and although I don't know much about him I feel comfortable with him and I'm glad we are friends.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. It was Friday so I was heading over to Izzy's house to spend the afternoon together.

"So, how is Jace?" She said with a glimmer in her eye.

"He's good. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been sitting with him at lunch for months and he talks to you. That's more than he's talked to anyone is three years. He bumped into Alec in the hallway and apologized. Apologized Clary, he never did that before."

"We're friends Iz. Of course we talk."

"But is there something more?" I bit my lip and looked down while I slowly began to blush. "I totally knew it! You like him!"

"It doesn't matter. He'll never like me. He told me today that we were friends."

"Oh come on Clary he has never even tried to make friends with anyone before you. Hell, he's had so many girls try to get his attention in high school yet he's always blown them off, until you."

"I don't know Iz." It couldn't be possible for Jace to like me, it just couldn't. He was golden. And I mean literally golden. He had golden hair, and golden eyes and he was shaped like an angel. It was obvious how attractive Jace was. And according to Izzy before the accident he knew it too.

"Well trust me, he likes you. Just give him some time, he'll show it eventually. Hey, next weekend you wanna spend the weekend and have some girl time! I miss you, since lunch was the only time and since you filled that time with Jace I want you to myself!"

"I wish I could Iz but my father is making me go with and my brother on a trip this weekend." But the weekend after, we can." I smile and she smiles back!

That weekend passed shortly and so did the next week. It was Friday and I was sitting at lunch with Jace.

"You look upset. What's wrong?" He asked as he took a bite of an apple.

"I have to go away with my father and my brother this weekend."

"Oh. Any reason?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me. But I have to go."

"You could say no."

"I tried, it turned into a verbal altercation where I was being hit with every insult they could find until I gave in."

"Well, when you get back let me know and we can take a walk so you can get away." He smiled and I got butterflies.

"I would like that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

 **Clary POV:**

I got home that day and immediately was rushed into the car and headed to our destination. We made it to some hotel at about midnight, and soon I was passed out. I was woken up the next day by my father telling me to get dressed and get in the car. Ten minutes later we were off.

"Where are we going dad?"

"You'll see my dear Clarissa."

"DAD! WATCH OUT….." Was all I got out before we collided with an 18 wheeler. I saw my dads face before I blacked out and he had a grin on his face. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. I was there for the rest of the weekend before I was allowed out and was sent home. I was temporarily paralyzed. I was bed ridden, and had to stay there for a month. I was devastated. So I decided to text Izzy.

 **Clary-** Hey Iz, I won't be in school tomorrow.

 **Izzy-** Okay, you sick? Do you want me to get your homework?

 **Clary-** Uh, I was in a car accident over the weekend.

 **Izzy-** Oh shit, are you alright?

 **Clary-** Not really, but I don't really want to talk about it. If you could bring me my homework that'd be great, but come to my window to give it to me, my dad said I'm not allowed to have visitors.

 **Izzy-** Okay. I hope everything works out.

I put my phone down and drifted off to sleep. I hated that I was stuck in this house for the next month and I'm almost positive my father did it to me on purpose.

 **Jace POV:**

I walked into school on Monday and was a little upset because Clary never texted me yesterday to hang out. I thought that after a weekend with her family she'd be thrilled to get out of that house. I guess she doesn't like me as much as I thought. The day was going by really slowly and Clary wasn't in homeroom but I was hopeful that she'd be at lunch. When lunched rolled around Clary was nowhere to be found. I saw Izzy from across the lunch room and decided to ask.

"Hey Izzy, can I talk to you?" She looked up and everyone at her table was confused, I don't think they knew we were related, because they've never really seen us interact.

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

"Where is Clary?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She was in a car accident this weekend." I was shocked. No wonder she didn't tell me.

"Uh…oh. Thanks."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You like her!" Shit.

"So?"

"I told her you did!"

"What do you mean you told her?"

"It's so obvious. She likes you too Jace."

"Really?"

"You are clueless. I'm supposed to bring her homework after school, but I'm going to give it to you, but use her window, her father won't let her have any visitors. It's the one in the back. You'll find it. It should be opened. She never really closes it."

"Thanks Izzy. I know you don't really owe me anything. I've been a terrible cousin to you over the past three years, but I really appreciate this."

"Your welcome Jace. Hey, I can see how much good she has done for you, and you've done good for her. She's had a hard couple of years. You both have, and I think you guys suit each other."

The rest of the day went by quickly and I met Izzy at her car to get Clary's work. I drove to her house and went to the back window, like Izzy said it was open. I knocked lightly and I heard her say come in. I climbed in the window to see Clary in her bed.

"Jace. What are you doing here?"

"Izzy told me, I came to give you your homework. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright."

"When will you be back in school?"

"5 months."

"5 months? How bad were you injured in that accident?"

"Jace. I'm temporarily paralyzed from the waist down." She looked down at her hands and I could see a tear fall from her cheek. I couldn't believe it.

"I'm so sorry Clary."

"It's not your fault. It's my dads. I'm pretty sure he did the on purpose."

"Why do you say that?"

"He blames me for my moms death. Before we hit the truck I could see a grin on his face. I mean, I got the majority of the impact. He has like a dislocated shoulder and a few scratches."

"What about your brother?"

"He wasn't in the car." I heard the door open in the front of the house and panic showed on her face. "Jace you need to hide now. They are both going to come back here."

"Where?"

"In my closet." I went in her closet just as soon as her father and brother walked into her room. I could hear the conversation perfectly.

"How are you feeling Clarissa?"

"I'm fine father."

"What a pity. Next time, I'll make sure the car goes flying off a bridge." What a dick. I can't believe he would do that to his own daughter.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place? Why risk injuring yourself?" She sounded pissed.

"So it would look more like an accident. I'm not stupid Clarissa. Anyway, it's a pity you can't make dinner, therefore you get none. Sleep well my dear daughter." And with that they both left the room. After a couple seconds I heard her tell me I could come out.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"I can't believe he did that to you."

"I can, he's hated me since my mothers death."

"Will you tell me what happened one day?"

"Only if you tell me what happened."

"Deal." I got up from her bed and headed for the window.

"Where are you going?"

"You need dinner, and since they won't get you any, I will. I'll be back in 20 minutes." I smiled and she smiled back. I hopped out the window and headed to get her some food. I was back in 20 minutes. I knocked on her window and she said come in. I looked up at her and she was sketching on her bed. "Dinner is served."

"What is it?"

"I didn't know what you liked, and since I know you have a hard time eating I thought I'd just settle for a milkshake and some fries."

"Thank you Jace. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you." I sat there while she ate and we talked for about an hour. I hated that I had to leave her there with her father and her brother but she was getting tired and I figured I'd let her sleep. I kissed the top of her head before I left. When I got out to my car I sat there for a minute. _God, this girl will be is doing crazy things to me._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

 **Time Jump-A Month Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Tomorrow is the day that I can start physical therapy and I'm honestly so excited. Two weeks ago I was sitting in my room with Jace and I wiggled my foot. I was so excited!

 **Flashback:**

 _"Aren't you getting tired of sitting?" Jace asked and I laughed._

 _"Yes! My ass hurts so much, I can't wait to start therapy and learn how to walk again. Oh god, I'm going to look like a toddler."_

 _"It'll be very cute I'm sure."_

 _"Jace!"_

 _"What? Are you okay?"_

 _"I wiggled my toe! Look?" He stared down at my feet and I wiggled my toes!_

 _"Oh my god! Clary that's amazing!"_

 _"At least I know that I'm not completely paralyzed for good!"_

 **End Flashback**

Last night I got into a fight with my dad about therapy. He refused to take me, and so did my brother. The next day Jace snuck into my room again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He could tell immediately that I was upset.

"My father and brother refuse to take me to therapy. They are upset that I'm getting better. They wish I was paralyzed for the rest of my life."

"I'll take you."

"I couldn't ask that of you Jace. I have it three times a week and I'm there for two hours."

"You didn't ask, I offered, and it's not like I'm doing anything else. Plus I want to help you Clary."

"Okay, but if you get sick of doing it, just let me know and I'll find some other way to get there."

"I won't get bored of you Clary, I'd do anything for you. When do you start?"

"Tuesday."

"What time?"

"3. Which is actually perfect because I'll be back before my dad and brother get home so you won't have to sneak me out the window with you."

"Do I need a car seat for my little baby?"

"Ha ha. Very funny Jace."

"Well, I'd love to stay but I'm going over to Alec and Izzy's soon. I've been requested for dinner."

"How have they been?"

"Good. Alec and I actually have been sitting together at lunch."

"Wow. Look at you. Making friends."

"I don't think my cousin counts as a friend."

"It counts. Tell them I said hello and that I miss them."

"Will do. See ya tomorrow Clary." He kissed my head and headed out the window. I continued to work on my sketch that I started earlier. It was of Jace surrounded by angel wings.

 **Jace POV:**

After I left Clary I headed straight for Alec and Izzy's house. I got there and knocked on the door to be greeted by Izzy.

"Jace, welcome. Long time no see."

"It's good to see you too Izzy."

"How is Clary?"

"She's good. I just saw her. She's starting physical therapy tomorrow, she's really excited. I think she just wants to be out of the house. Sitting around there for a month has been tough for her."

"I bet. I miss her."

"She misses you too. She told me to let you know that." We walked to the dinning room where the table was set and started dinner.

"So Jace, how have you been?" My aunt asks.

"I've been good. You?"

"Very well. I hear you have gotten close to Clary. How is she doing? We miss her around here."

"She's doing good. She starts therapy tomorrow. She's really excited."

"Her father is allowing her to go to therapy? Is he taking her?"

"Nope. Her father and brother both refuse to take her. So I am." Everyone had the same expression on their face.

"I told you they got close mom." Izzy jumps in and smirks at me.

"I was skeptical at first when Izzy and Alec told me that you were changing since you started hanging out with Clary, but I can see that they weren't wrong. You are becoming a fine young man. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Still a man of little words I see." I just nod and we finish the rest of dinner. After about two hours I start to make my way out when Izzy come up behind me.

"Jace, can you give this to Clary for me?" She hands me a necklace that has an angelic rune on it.

"What's this?"

"I saw it at the mall the other day a bought it for her. I miss her, and I just can't go over to her house, otherwise I'd kidnap her and we both know that she doesn't need my manipulative ways right now. Thank you though."

"For what?"

"Taking care of her."

"You know I'd do anything for her. She means a lot to me."

"I'm glad she didn't listen to me that day you know."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that you were just grieving and that you needed space. Or someone to talk to. I told her you'd never talk to her, but she thought differently. She knew you'd open up. She knew you just needed some time but she also knew that you needed someone who understood. She knows what it's like to lose a mom. I'm glad you gave her the opportunity."

"You know we haven't talked about the past Iz. She doesn't know what happened to me, and I don't know what happened to her."

"But you'll both open up one day. She hasn't told anyone about what happened either. I don't even know what happened that day." I didn't know that she was carrying around that burden like I was. I swore Izzy knew.

"I'll see you at school Iz."

"Hey Jace." I turned around "I missed you."

"I missed you too Iz."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 **Clary POV:**

Today was the day that I start physical therapy and I was so excited but also very nervous. It was going to be extremely hard. I haven't walked in a month and I'm scared that I won't be able to do it, plus Jace will be there he's going to see me fail. The worst part about all of this, I can't dress myself. _Damn it, I need help._ Just as soon as I thought that Jace popped in my window.

"You okay?"

"I need your help."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I need to change, and I can't do it myself."

"How have you been changing before?"

"It's been very hard, and it normally takes me about an hour to do it. Could you please help me?" He looked hesitant but eventually agreed. "All I need is a pair of shorts and a pair of sweats."

"Where can I find them?"

"Both in the bottom of the dresser." He goes over and pulls out blue shorts and my grey sweats. He walks back over to the bed and I pushed the blankets off. "Can you grab the bottom of my sweats and pull?" He did what I asked and my sweats were off. "Okay, I'm going to push my shorts down then you can take them off." I thought thank god I had a cute pair of panties on. After my shorts were at my knees he pulled them off. He put my shorts on my legs and pulled them up until I could do it myself, and my pants followed. What would have taken me an hour only took 5 minutes. "Thank you so much. That was so much easier with you." I pulled my shirt off and replaced it with a new one. I pulled a sweatshirt over my head and was ready to go.

"How would you like to do this?"

"Can you pick me up?"

"Absolutely." He picked me up bridal style and walked out the door. I turned around and locked the door and we made our way to the car. He placed me in the front seat and we were off. We got to the place and Jace lifted me inside.

"Are you Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"That's me."

"I'll take her from here." He stretched his arms out and I could tell Jace was hesitant but eventually gave me to the trainer. "My name is Sebastian, and I'll be your trainer."

"Clary."

"Nice to meet you Clary. Lets get started." He led me to a table where he put me down and started to asses me. He was a little to handsy for me. And I think that he liked it a little too much. After the two hours he picked me up and led me back to Jace. "I'll see you tomorrow Clary." He said as he put me back in Jace's arms. It was weird because the instant I was back in Jace's arms I felt like me again, I felt safe and at home.

"By Sebastian." We made our way back to his car and he placed me in the car and we drove away.

"How's it do?"

"It was alright, I don't really like Sebastian. He is very handsy."

"I'm sorry you're stuck with him."

"Yea, but at least I have you there with me." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

 **Time Jump-Four Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I've been going to therapy for 4 months now and I'm so close to being able to walk without any assistance. Although I don't really like Sebastian, he was really good at his job and I was making real progress. I was at my therapy appointment one day and it took me some time but I finally walked without assistance but I made Sebastian keep it quiet because I wanted to surprise Jace. After the two hours were up I walked around the corner and saw that Jace was lost in his book.

"Am I interrupting or are you ready to go?" I said and his head shot up.

"Oh my god Clary! You're walking!" He shot up out of his seat and picked me up in a hug.

"Yea, I finally got the hang of it today."

"How long have you been working on this?"

"For about two months. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I'm surprised. Come on, lets get you home." We started walking out of the building when Sebastian stopped us.

"Hey Clary, here's my number, if you ever want to go out sometime."

"Thanks." And with that Jace and I left. When we got in the car I ripped up the piece of paper Sebastian had given me and threw it out the window.

"You didn't want to go out with him?"

"Not at all." I laughed and I saw a little glimmer in his eye. God, I've been falling in love with him for so long, I wish he would give me some clue as to how he feels. "Mind if we make a pit stop real quick before I go home?"

"Sure. Where to?"

"Izzy's." He smiled at me and headed to her house. Although I could walk without help I was not a pro at stairs and required his help there. He grabbed my hand and held my waist with his other hand but what surprised me is when we got to the stop of the stairs he didn't let go of my hand. I knocked on the door, and within a minute Izzy opened the door and screamed.

"Oh my god Clary! You're walking!" She looked down at our intertwined hands. "Oh I so told you! I knew this would happen." I immediately went red and he rubbed his hand through his hair. "This is so exciting! Mom! Alec! Get down here!"

"God Izzy, what do you want?" Alec asked as he descended down the stairs. "Wow, I did not expect to see you Clary, and what do we have here." He pointed to our hands. "You totally called it Iz."

"We get it, you guys were totally calling this from the beginning. But we aren't together guys." He spoke and when the words came out of his mouth I was instantly saddened.

"Then why are you holding hands?" Izzy asked.

"Well, I did just get my ability to walk back after five months Iz, and lets just say stairs aren't in my wheelhouse yet." I said and his face fell a little.

"Oh. Well, it's great to see you! I missed you."

"I missed you too Iz." I hugged her which broke my grasp in Jace's hand and I felt a little lonely once they were apart. I let go of Izzy and stumbled a little. Jace caught me. "Thanks. I guess I'm not used to my legs yet."

"I should probably get you home."

"Okay. I'll be back in school on Monday Iz, I'll see you there." I waved and headed back towards the stairs, when I'm about to reach them Jace picks me up. "I can walk now Jace."

"Yes, but you almost fell back there, give your legs a little break. If you wear them out now, you'll be very upset." He smiled and I smiled back.

"I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" He smirked and placed me in the car. We drove back to my house in a comfortable silence. When we got back to my house I walked up to the front door, I tried to tell Jace that I could get there myself, but he wanted to make sure that I made it to my room okay. Once we were there and I was on my bed Jace was getting ready to leave.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for school."

"Alright. See ya Jace." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Bye Clary." He walked out the door and I heard the front door shut I laid back on my bed and I couldn't stop thinking about Jace. These last couple months of us hanging together were the best I've ever had and the happiest I've ever been, and I just want to be more, but I don't know how he feels, and it's driving me crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Jace POV:**

I got to Clary's house and I walked back to her window and knocked, she said to come in so I hopped through the window and found her sitting on her bed.

"You ready?"

"Yes. At least, I think so."

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous. I'm going to have to walk all day. I don't want my legs to give up on me."

"They won't. You'll be fine. And if you aren't feeling good at lunch just let me know, and I'll take you home."

"Sounds good." We walked out to his car and made our way to school. We pulled up and every student was staring at us. "Why are they all staring?"

"Well, you haven't been in school in five months and you came to school with me. They are all very curious."

"Ugh. Lets get this over with."

"That's the spirit." We laughed and made our way in to school and to homeroom. Once the bell rang we got up and walked in the hallway. "Have a good day Clary. I'll see you at lunch." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"You too." I smiled as he walked away. I made it through the majority of my classes before lunch. I walked up to the table where Jace was sitting and plopped down.

"How has it been so far?"

"I'm so tired. And my legs are getting really shaky."

"Do you want to go home?"

"I do."

"Alright lets go." We got up from our table and started to walk, before I knew it I started to stumble, my knees were giving out on me. Jace caught me and held me up. He grabbed my hand and I held back as we made out way out of the caf. I could feel the glares on my back but I didn't care, I just wanted to get out of there.

After we explained what was going on to the nurse she agreed it would be better if I went home, and since Jace was my ride he got to go home too.

We made it to my house and we went straight to my bedroom. I sat down on the bed and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I was ready. I thought I could go back, but I couldn't even make it half the day."

"Clary, you did great today. You haven't walked in five months and you went to school today, don't be so hard on yourself. You'll get there." He smiled and I swear I could have just melted right there.

"I just wish I didn't have to go through this. This all could have been avoided if I didn't kill my mom."

"Hey, you didn't kill her."

"How would you know?"

"You're right. I don't know. Why don't you tell me." I took a deep breath and decided it was time to tell someone.

"It was two years ago. My mother and I were at a gallery in Philly. It was one of my dreams to go, so my mom took me. My father and brother couldn't be bothered to do to 'some stupid art thing', which I was fine with me, I was happy to spend the day with her." I smile at the memory and he puts a hand on one of mine. "The gallery was almost over so my mom and I decided to leave and go back to our car. Now we weren't in the best part of Philly, and I guess we picked the wrong night to be there either. We got caught in the middle of a drive by." I looked up and a tear came down my face, she slowly lifted his hand and whipped it away. "She stood in front of me to protect me. She bled out in my arms. When I got home, my father and brother were livid with me. They didn't talk to me for two weeks. And the first words out of his mouth were 'you good for nothing bitch' ever since then I've been getting the cold shoulder."

"Clary, that wasn't your fault. She sacrificed herself to save you, because she loved you and she wanted to protect you. You did not kill her Clary." He whipped another tear from my cheek.

"What about you?" I could see him take a deep breath before he started talking.

"My mom and I were driving home from some restaurant, we were celebrating my birthday. She had one to many to drink, and lucky for me I just got my license. So I was driving us home. It was dark and snowing and we hit some black ice. I tried to steer the car away from anything that could hurt us but it was so dark, we ended up hitting a tree, we flipped and landed in a ditch." I could see the pain in his face as he was remembering; I placed my other hand on his. "By the time the paramedics got there she was already gone. She had internal bleeding. They cut me out, and I was rushed to the hospital, I ended up only having a couple broken ribs. I was in the hospital for a couple days before I was released. Izzy's parents are technically my guardians, but they let me stay in my house instead of making me move in with them."

"Jace, that isn't your fault either. You can't control the weather."

"But I could control the car. I was in charge of the car and I let her down. I killed her…" He was starting to panic and his breathing got quick, I did the only thing I knew would help. I kissed him. He was shocked for a minute but he quickly returned the kiss. Soon he deepened the kiss. When we broke apart we both looked at each other. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Really?"

"Clary, I've wanted to kiss you for the past six months."

"Why haven't you?"

"I didn't know how you felt about me." I leaned up and kissed him again.

"Does that answer your question?" I smiled and he smiled back.

"Absolutely." He smiled and leaned over to kiss me again. For the next couple hours we laid on my bed and talked, and cuddled, and kissed. It was the perfect day, and I hated that it had to come to an end. When 3 o'clock rolled around he had to leave.

"I really wish you could stay longer but my dad took an early day and I don't want him to catch you here."

"It's okay, I understand. I'll pick you up tomorrow." I walked him to the window and once he was out I leaned over it and kissed him.

"Bye Clary."

"Bye Jace." I smiled and he smiled back. I watched him leave and made my way over to my bed. I collapsed down on it completely high on happiness. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. I couldn't ask for a better day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

 **Clary POV:**

The next day Jace picked me up and we headed to school. Today was different though. Today he held my hand the whole way to school, and when we got there he didn't let it go. We got stared at the whole way into the building. I mean, people should know that we hang around each other all the time, they should stop staring. After homeroom he kissed me and we parted ways. I ran in to Izzy in the hallway.

"I totally called it." That's all she kept saying. "So what happened?"

"We kissed."

"Oh my god! Did he make the first move?"

"No. I actually kissed him first."

"Bold Clary. Very bold."

"I know. It's just he was panicking and the only way I knew how to stop him was to kiss him and he kissed me back."

"So what happened after that?"

"We hung out for the rest of the day until my dad came home."

"So, is there a relationship there?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

"Well you need to define the relationship quick."

"Whatever you say Iz." We parted ways as we made it to our designated classes. Today was better than yesterday. My legs still felt shaky, but I didn't feel like they were going to give out on me this time. I made my way over to Jace's table and instead of sitting on the opposite side I took a seat on his lap.

"You okay?" He asked as he made circles on my back with his finger.

"Yea. My legs just feel shaky."

"Better or worse than yesterday?"

"Definitely better."

"That's good." He leaned up a little and pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Jace, what are we?"

"Well, what do you want to be?"

"I want you to be mine." I didn't care if I was putting myself out there for rejection, I wanted him, and I needed to know if he felt the same.

"That's good, because I want you to be mine." He smirked at me and I leaned down and kissed him.

"So, we're together?"

"Yes." I couldn't do anything but smile and I stayed right there on his lap until lunch ended. The rest of the day was rather uneventful. By the time school was over, I made my way out to the parking lot where Jace was waiting by his car. As per usual people were staring at us the entire time. I wish they would all get a hobby.

"Hey." I said as I reached him. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Hey. Lets get out of here."

"Yes. Please." I smiled and he opened the car door for me and we left. I wasn't paying much attention but I realized that we were going in the opposite direction of my house. "Where are we going Jace?"

"My place. Is that okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"As long as I'm back before five. I have to make them dinner."

"I hate that they treat you like shit Clary. You don't deserve that."

"I'm almost out of high school, I only have to deal with it for a couple more months. Once I leave, I don't plan on returning to that house."

"Okay, but call me if anything happens. I'll pick you up and you can spend the night with me."

"Deal." I smiled and before I knew it we were at his house. "Holy shit. Your house is huge. You live here alone?"

"Yup. Have since I was 16."

"Doesn't it get lonely?"

"For the past three years I've been alone, I never wanted company. I found comfort in the absence of people. Until you." We walked into his house and it was like a castle. Everything was so regal. But I guess that's what happens when your parents are rich. They had spent those two hours just talking and getting to know each other, but once I looked at the clock it was 4:45.

"Jace, I have to get home."

"Okay. Lets go." He drives me home and he walks me to the door.

"Thank you for today Jace. It's been awhile since I've enjoyed a day like this."

"Anything for you. Remember, if anything happens, just let me know." He kissed me and made his way back to his car. I walked inside and back to my room. Ten minutes later my brother and father walk in and call me.

"Clarissa, what is for dinner?"

"Pasta father."

"Get working whore." I heard my brother call from the living room. It only took about 15 minutes to get dinner on the table. About 5 minutes into dinner my brother slammed his hands on the table.

"Clarissa, this sucks." He picked up his plate and threw it at my head before I had time to react; I had pasta splattered in my hair and a cut on my forehead from the broken dish. The next thing I knew my dad was in my face.

"Clarissa Morgenstern. You are a worthless little shit. I can't believe you are still here. You should have died that day. I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" And before I could react he slapped me across the face. I was shocked.

"Dad I ca…." Before I got to finish I was pushed down to the floor and landed in the shattered glass of the dish. I had pieces of it stuck in my arms and my back. Before my father was done with me he landed in a few kicks. I can't say that I'm surprised by his violent outburst, and frankly I've been waiting for it for years now.

"Now clean up this god damn kitchen or you'll get worse than a few slaps." He stormed out of the room followed by Jonathan. I cleaned the kitchen like I was supposed to and when I was done I went back to my room. I packed my backpack with some clothes and whatever I needed for the night and I called Jace.

"Hey Clare, you good?"

"I need you to come get me. Something happened."

"Be there in 10." I hung up the phone and went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't bare to take the glass shards out of my arm by myself. My eye was bruising and the blood was dry on my forehead. The next thing I know there is a knock at my window. I walk out to my room and Jace is standing there.

"Clary."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

 **Jace POV:**

"Holy shit Clare, what the hell happened?"

"Can we talk about it later. Can we please just get out of here." She didn't have to say it twice. We hopped out her window and made our way to my car. We drove in silence back to my place. Every time I would look at her I would get angry. I knew I shouldn't have let her go back. We got into my house and I sat her on the kitchen counter.

"What the hell happened babe?"

"I made dinner, and apparently it sucked. Jonathan threw his plate at me. Before I could duck, it hit me. The plate shattered. My dad came over and proceeded to yell at me, and slapped me. I landed on the ground in the shattered shards and he kicked me before he made me clean up the kitchen."

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to go back there."

"I've been expecting this outburst for years. I'm surprised it took him this long."

"What are you going to do?"

"We only have a month and a half until school is over. I have to suck it up. If I follow the rules and do what he asks I don't think this will happen again."

"I don't like it babe." I started pulling out the shards of glass out of her back. She winced in pain but I knew I needed to get them out of her.

"I promise that I'll always call you if it gets bad." She smiled at me and it slightly comforted me. I took a towel and get it wet and started cleaning the blood off her face. "Thank you. I appreciate this."

"I would do anything for you Clary." I picked her up off the counter and carried her upstairs. After we changed we settled into my bed and talked until she started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Jace." She snuggled her head closer to my chest.

"Goodnight Clary." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you." I whispered to her, but I knew she was probably already asleep.

"I love you too." She whispered back. I was shocked, but happy. Soon after I fell into a peaceful sleep that I haven't had in a long time, thinking and sleeping with the love of my life.

The next day I woke up and Clary wasn't there. A slight panic set in before I heard the shower running. I knocked on the door, and she told me to come in.

"Hey, you want anything to eat before school?"

"No thanks, but I would love some coffee."

"Coming right up. I'll see you in the kitchen."

Ten minutes later Clary came down the stairs with her hair in a messy bun, wearing leggings and an oversized sweater. She's never looked more beautiful than she did right now.

"Here you go love."

"Thank you." She took a sip and than looked at me. "Did you mean it?" I knew exactly what she was referring too.

"That I love you? Absolutely Clary. I'm so in love with you. I honestly can't even imagine life without you now."

"I love you too, more than anything." She leaned over the counter and I met her with a kiss. "Let's go, we have to go to school."

"You did a good job with covering up the bruise. I still wish that you didn't have to go back there."

"I'll be okay. I'm going to try to be perfect for the next month and a half so this doesn't happen again."

"That should be easy, since you're already perfect." I smirked at her and she blushed and looked away. We made it to school and were greeted by Izzy and Alec.

"Hey guys. Clary are you okay?" Izzy never missed a beat when it came to Clary's emotions.

"Yea, just a problem with my dad."

"What happened?"

"He hit me last night." Izzy and Alec both had shocked expressions.

"What? Why?"

"Dinner wasn't good enough for them."

"Is that why you have a cut on your head?"

"Yea. A plate shattered against my head."

"Oh damn. What did you do?"

"I called Jace and spent the night with him."

"Oh really?" She smiled and started eyeing both of us up.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Iz, I just cleaned her up and made sure she was okay." I grabbed Clary's hand and we all walked into school. The day went by as expected and Clary and I had to part ways. I hated leaving her, and after last night I was scared that her safety was at risk with her going home.

 **Clary POV:**

After Jace and I parted ways I met up with Izzy in the hallway.

"So you and Jace spent the night together? How was that?" She asked as we made our way to our classes.

"Comfortable. I felt like I was at home. I haven't felt like that in awhile." I looked down remembering what Jace told me last night.

"What's that smile for?" Damn it Izzy for never missing a beat when it came to me.

"He told me he loved me last night."

"Hole shit! Are you serious?! What did you do?"

"I told him I loved him too."

"You two are seriously the cutest couple I've ever seen. Thank you Clary."

"For what?"

"For getting through to him. For understanding him. For bringing him back to us. You brought him back, and I can't tell you how much I've missed him."

"Some people take some work Iz, and I knew that he needed someone. It may have taken a couple months, but I'm glad I did it. Cause Izzy, I'm so in love with him."

"Clarissa Morgenstern, I am so happy for you. You deserve this. And so does he."

We both went to our classes and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I walked into the caf and headed for Jace's table. Although, what I saw next surprised me. Two people were sitting with him.

"Izzy and Alec. What do we owe this pleasure?" I went over and sat on Jace's lap.

"Well, since you have given us our cousin back, we decided to take advantage of the opportunity and rekindle our relationship with him." I looked down at Jace and he just smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you both joined us. I've missed you guys."

"So you'll join us for dinner Friday?"

"Sure. My dad and brother are both working late that night."

"Great! You too Jace!"

"Wouldn't miss it Iz."

"Ahh! This is the greatest news I've ever heard! Clary, you must come over after school so we can get ready!"

"Iz, it's just dinner. You don't need to doll me up."

"It's a must! It's been so long Clare! Please!" God I hate that I can't say no to her.

"Okay, fine. But no heels. I don't think my legs can handle them yet."

"I can work with that!" The rest of lunch was great. It was great to have Izzy and Alec back in my life along with Jace. I felt like for the first time in my life I belonged somewhere and that was in his arms. I belonged with Jace and I planned on staying there forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **Clary POV:**

Friday rolled around and I was dreading being Izzy's Barbie doll but I missed her and I feel like I owe her. I've been making it through the day pretty well, and since Monday my legs have been getting less and less shaky. I made my way out to the parking lot where Jace, Alec and Izzy were all standing by their cars talking.

"Okay. Lets go Clary! We have a busy day a head of us!" Izzy squealed and grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards her car.

"Save me!" I called over to Jace. Alec and him started laughing.

"I'm not getting in the middle of Izzy and one of her projects. I did that once and I learned my lesson. I'll see you later!"

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Love you!" I called back.

"Yea, yea. Love you too." I was pushed inside of her car.

"Hey, be careful to her! I expect her back in one piece tonight." I heard Jace tell Izzy.

"Okay. We are off to the mall!" I groaned and she cranked the radio up and started jamming to Fall Out Boy.

We were shopping for two hours before Izzy finally decided she picked out the perfect outfit for me. She insisted she buy it for me because this was like a welcome back present. She tried to get me to wear a dress, but I told her that that was being way to over dressed for dinner. She was so insistent that I told her that she could dress me up for school one day before she finally gave in. We made it back to their house and I was greeted with a strange sight. Alec and Jace were in the living room playing video games.

"Well, I was not expecting this."

"Well since Izzy and you ditched Alec at school I gave him a ride home and decided to stay." I smiled and Izzy walked into the room.

"Now this is just like old times."

"Yea, and like usual I'm kicking Alec's ass." Jace smiled and for a split second we locked eyes.

"Alright boys, well if you don't mind. I'm going to go make Clary look gorgeous."

"Already done." Jace smirked and I couldn't help but blush.

Izzy and I made our way up to her room and started the grueling process of getting me to look presentable. Although it wasn't the outfit that Izzy wanted to put me in I liked it. I was wearing tight skinny jeans with a black fitted top. Izzy had curled my hair and did my make up in a neutral tone. I'm going to be paying for the subtleness the next time she gets her hands on me, but it's all right because I liked this outfit. I will admit she made me look better than I normally do so she was pleased with that.

"Alright, lets get down there. Dinner should be ready soon." I nod and we make our way down the stairs. We enter the dinning room and everyone has taken their seats, naturally there was a seat next to Jace opened.

"Clary, it's so nice to see you again. How are you feeling?" Maryse asks.

"I'm good. Glad I can walk again." I laugh and so does she.

"We are all glad you can walk again. And you've brought Jace back to life." I blush and smile at Jace and he smiles back. "We want to thank you Clary."

"For what?"

"For what you've done for Jace."

"Trust me, he's done way more for me than I've done for him." Which was the utter truth, I couldn't even begin to try and repay him for what he's done for me.

"You brought him back to us Clary, I thought I'd never get him back. We all thought that he was gone, and you entered his life and brought him out of the dark. Thank you for giving him back to us. I can tell how much he means to you, and how much you mean to him. I think I can speak for the whole family when I say, I'm really glad you found each other. You belong together."

The rest of the dinner went by rather quickly and before I knew it, it was time to leave. We said our goodbyes and Jace drove me home.

"You look absolutely beautiful Clary."

"Thanks. It took some convincing to wear this but I promised she could dress me up her way another day and she was all for it." I laugh.

"You always look beautiful to me." He kissed me and I made my way inside. I walked to my room and laid on the bed. Before I knew it my father walked in. Shit, I haven't changed.

"You went out tonight Clarissa. I told you not to leave the house." He was pissed and I could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"I just went to Izzy's father. I haven't seen her in awhile and I missed her."

"I told you not to leave the house. Why must you always disobey me?"

"You weren't home. Why should I be stuck here all day alone?"

"Because I said so."

"But fathe.." Before I could finish he slapped me.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. I don't want you here anymore you worthless piece of shit. Leave, and don't come back." He slammed my door and I couldn't help but cry. I gathered some things into my backpack and called Jace. He answered on the first ring.

"What's wrong?" He sounded concerned.

"Come get me." I said and I knew he could hear my shaky voice.

"Be there in 10." I was sitting on the edge of my bed when I heard a knock on my window. Before I could even say anything Jace was standing there. I didn't say anything I just got up and hugged him and sobbed into his chest for a few minutes. Finally when I could control my emotions I backed away. "What happened?"

"He kicked me out."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, he told me to leave and never come back." Before I could do anything he picked up my backpack and grabbed my hand. Leading me towards my window. "Where are we going?"

"You're coming with me."

"Jace."

"Look Clary, I'm not going to let you slum it on Izzy's couch until your dad cools off. You're living with me. I have a house. And if it makes you more comfortable you can have your own room. But you aren't coming back here. I won't let you." I didn't deserve his kindness, but it made me feel so loved and wanted that all I could do was smile.

"Okay. But I don't want my own room." He looked back at me and smiled. We went out the window and headed for his car. I took one look at my house and realized that it wasn't where I belonged anymore. I owed them nothing. I was going to start new with Jace. I was going home for the first time in years.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

 **Clary POV:**

We got to Jace's house and made out way to the kitchen. I made me a cup of tea and it calmed me down quickly.

"I want to go back tomorrow after school." I spoke up after a long comfortable silence.

"Why?"

"I need to get some things from my room. We won't stay, but I have important things that I need. I didn't even think to grab them tonight."

"Okay. We'll go after school."

"Thank you. For everything."

"Clary, I love you. I'd do anything for you. Come on, let's go to bed." I hopped off the stool and grabbed his hand as he led me up the stairs. We changed and got comfy in bed together.

"Jace?"

"Yea babe?"

"I love you too." I fell asleep soon after feeling the most relaxed I have ever felt. The next day came quickly and Jace and I got ready for school. We made our way into the building when Izzy stopped us both.

"Hey guys! You good Clare? You look upset,"

"I got kicked out last night."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. Don't worry though, Jace rescued me. Yet again." I smiled up at him and he squeezed me hand a little tighter.

"You can stay with me if you want."

"I think I'll stay with Jace. Thank you though Izzy. This isn't like last time. His exact words were 'I don't want you here anymore you worthless piece of shit. Leave, and don't come back'. He won't be cooling off any time soon."

"Damn Clary. I'm really sorry you are stuck with him."

"My birthday is next week. Once I turn 18 I no longer belong to him."

"We are definitely celebrating! We can go to that new club! And I can dress you up Clary! Or dress you down, since I'm going to make you look sexy as hell!"

"Hey, dressing her down is my job." I smack Jace in the ribs and everyone laughs. The rest of the day went by so slowly. I was not to keen on going back to my house but I needed to get those documents. I reached the parking lot and Jace was standing by his car.

"Hey. You ready?" I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Not at all, but I need to get some things. Lets just get this over with so we can go home." It was an amazing feeling to be able to call Jace's house home. We made it to my house and went to my back window. We climbed in and everything was exactly like I left it. I walked over to the spot on the floor where I could lift the floorboards. Jace followed slowly behind me. I lifted up the floorboards and lifted up the file that I have been keeping since my mother died.

"What is that? Jace asked.

"I'll explain later. Let's get out of here. I don't like being here." I took one last look at my room, and I jumped out of the window and walked back to the car. We got back to Jace's house. I put the file on the table and we sat there quiet for a while before he broke the silence.

"What's in the file Clary?"

"I haven't looked through it. But my mom gave it to me a week before she died. She told me if something were to happen to her that this file would save me. I haven't had the courage to open it, but I figured I couldn't leave it there."

"Do you want to look now?"

"I don't think I can. Can you look at it for me?"

"Absolutely." He picked up the file and started reading. The wait was suspenseful but I knew that I wouldn't be able to read it myself. After about 10 minutes his eyes widened.

"What does it say?"

"Clary. Did you ever know anything about your moms parents?"

"Not really. She told me they died when I was 5. I don't even remember them, and she didn't like to talk about them. She said it was too painful. Why?"

"This is the will to their estate. She gave you their property, and all of their money. Clary, you're loaded."

"What exactly do they own?"

"They own a house in a country called Idris. Like a freaking castle. You are the heir to it all."

"She left me that?"

"Yea. There is a note here. Do you want to read it?"

"Can you?"

"Sure." He opened the letter and began to read it. " _Dear Clary, if you're reading this that means that I am no longer with you. I'm so sorry I had to leave you with your father and brother. I knew they were evil and I'm sorry I can't be there to protect you. I wanted you to know that I love you. More than you will ever know. I know life hasn't always been easy for you. Especially after what went down with your cousin."_ He looked up at me and I waved him off. _"Everything in this file is yours. After my parents died I knew that it was all left to me. Your father had no idea. I wanted to keep it that way. If you ever need to get away, know you have a place far away form them to stay. I hope you never have to flee the country because of them. I want you to know that I am incredibly proud of the woman that you are, and I'm certain that I would be proud of who you are today. If you do end up having to read this I know I won't be around for some of the biggest moments in your life but I want you to know that I wish you the absolute best baby. I hope you find a nice man and settle down and have a family of your own. I want you to be able to experience the love of a child, just like that love I felt when I had you. You are my world Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, you were the meaning in my life and I am so grateful I got to spend so many years loving you and being loved by you. Take care of yourself my dear, and I promise that your life will be worth it one day. No matter what your father and brother have told you, you are worthy and you are deserving a beautiful life. I love you Clarissa._

 _Love always, your mom"_

I couldn't do anything but cry. Jace came over and wrapped his arms around me. We sat there for who knows how long before I could control my breath. I knew I'd have to come clean about my entire past now, and I don't think I was prepared to see his reaction.

"Clary. What happened to you?" I took a deep breath; it's now or never.

"My father and brother haven't always been the nicest. My mom tired to hide it from me, but I knew that my father hated me from the moment I was born. I could hear them fighting all the time. She tried to play it off, but I knew it was all because of me. They were never abusive towards me. They just never particularly cared about me. They really started having a problem with me when.." I stopped because what I was about to explain next was something I have been hiding ever since it happened. "My cousin, Mark, is my age. We used to get together with them every summer for a vacation. When I was 14, Mark drugged me. He slipped something into my drink. I woke up the next day naked on the beach. He rapped me. And he left me there naked and drugged. I found my way back to my house, and found my mom. I cried for days. I locked myself in my room. My mother reported it, and Mark was sentenced to life in prison. Jonathan and Mark were really close, and it infuriated him that I got Mark sent away."

"Oh my god Clary."

"I understand if you don't want me anymore. I totally get it."

"Clary, I love you. What happened to you was horrible but I promise that I will be here for you through absolutely anything."

"You still want me?"

"I will always want you Clary. Always." He kissed me and I kissed back.

"I need to call Izzy."

"Why?"

"I think she deserves to know the truth. I've known her for years and she knows nothing about me. She's my best friend. She deserves to know me." He nodded and I called Izzy. She told me she'd be here in 15 minutes, and I was pacing the living room.

"Calm down babe. It'll be okay. Iz will support you, just like I will." His words calmed me down and I took a seat on his lap. I kissed him and he kissed me back. The next thing we know Izzy is standing in the doorway.

"Oh god, you two, get a room."

"We did. This is my house."

"So, what's up Clary?"

"I think it's time you know about my past Iz." She gasped and I knew that this was going to be hard. I grabbed Jace's hands and begin my story. After I was done talking Izzy was in tears.

"Oh my god, Clary, I am so sorry this happened to you."

"You don't hate me for keeping that from you?"

"Of course not. Thank you for telling me though. I appreciate it."

"I want you to know Iz you are a huge reason why I didn't go off the deep end after my mom died. She was the only one who ever stood up for me. She always had my back and when she died, I had nobody. I thought it was punishment for getting her killed. And you showed up one day and accepted me, without even knowing all my dark parts. You saved me Isabelle and I can't thank you enough for that."

"Clary, I love you. You are my best friend. I would do anything for you." I got off of Jace's lap and give her a big hug. She's still crying and now so am I. The rest of the night we sat and talked. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had my boyfriend and my best friend and they were all the family that I needed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Clary POV:**

The rest of the week went by rather quickly and living with Jace was wonderful. Getting to cook for someone I actually care about, and sleeping with someone who wants me around. Friday rolled around and my birthday was tomorrow. Finally I would be 18 and I wouldn't have to be associated with my father anymore. We were on our way to school when I thought I'd bring up changing my last name to Jace.

"Hey Jace."

"Yea babe."

"I'm thinking about changing my last name after tomorrow."

"To what?"

"Fairchild. It was my moms madden name."

"I think if that's what you want you should do it."

"I just don't want to be associated with my father and brother anymore. After tomorrow I don't want them in my life anymore and carrying around Morgenstern as my last name is like them still having a piece of me. I want that piece back."

"I think you should do it. Clarissa Fairchild. Doesn't sound too bad." He smiled and I smiled back. There is only one other name that I could imagine taking, and that was his, but I knew that wouldn't happen for a long time. So for now I think that I'll go with Fairchild. We got to school and it passed rather uneventfully and by the time I reached the parking lot at the end of the day Izzy was already rattling off everything she was going to do to me.

"First I need to do your hair, I don't know how I'm going to do it though. I love your red hair, and how its naturally curly but I think it would look fabulous in an up do. Oh and then I have to do your make up! It's going to look hot! Jace won't be able to keep his hands off you! Especially in that dress." We reached the car and she was still rambling about tonight.

"What is Izzy going on about?"

"What she is going to do to me tonight. My hair, my make up, my outfit. She won't stop."

"Izzy!" He called and she was finally silent. "I have one request for Clary tonight."

"What's that?"

"Leave her hair down."

"Okay! That makes my job easier! Let's get going, we need to start!" We get in our cars and head over to Izzy's house. I barely step one foot in the door and she whisks me away.

By the time we're done it 9 o'clock. And Izzy sure worked her magic on me. I was in a tight black dress that barely covered my ass, my hair was down as per Jace's request and it was curled to perfection, my makeup was a black smoky eye and bright red lips that matched my 5 inch red heels. Although I have no idea I'm going to walk in these, but I decided that I needed to try out my legs in them. Plus, if it becomes too much I know Jace will take care of me.

"Alright, lets go! I can't wait to see Jace's face." She smiled and made her way down the stairs. I followed behind her. I was nervous to see how Jace would respond. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I took a deep breath and finally looked up and locked eyes with him.

 **Jace POV:**

It has been hours since Izzy took Clary away from me, and although I am worried about what Izzy is going to do to her. Clary is naturally beautiful, she doesn't need anything done to her, but I know Izzy, and Clary is the biggest project she's had in awhile.

Finally when 9 o'clock rolls around and I hear some movement from upstairs. _Finally._ Is all I thought and when I looked up, Clary was standing in front of me. God was she the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I was holding my breath and when she walked over to me I finally let it go.

"You look absolutely beautiful Clary." I wrapped my arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Thanks. Izzy sure had a lot of fun with me." She looked down and back up to my eyes.

"I think you're always beautiful."

"Alright, lets get going!"

We got in our cars and head over to the club. It was crowded with kids, and the music was very loud and I didn't have a good feeling about tonight. We made our way inside and over to the bar.

"Clary! Lets go dance!" Izzy grabbed her hand and whisked her away. Alec and I stood at the bar and watched them on the dance floor.

"You really love her don't you?" Alec said and I looked at him.

"I really do man." I looked down at my shoes.

"You two are good for each other. I've never seen her so happy, and I've never seen you so happy either."

"How long have you known her?"

"A couple years. She's a good person. Better than any other person I've ever met, and I've never seen her look as comfortable and at home than she does when she is with you."

"I have never felt so comfortable with anyone before her either. It feels right. And I don't know how I got so lucky, but I'm glad she gave me a chance."

"You know Izzy came home one day and told me that Clary was planning on becoming your friend, and Izzy called her crazy. But Clary didn't care, and honestly I'm so glad Clary decided to do it because I've really missed you man."

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I shut you all out after the accident. I just couldn't live with myself after what happened and I didn't want any sympathy or empathy I just wanted to be alone. After a year or so it was easier being alone than to try and explain to people why I shut them all out. After a while I figured I couldn't just go up to you and Izzy and say 'hey, sorry, now where were we' I figured you'd all be pissed at me, so I just kept my distance."

"We were never mad at you Jace. We were worried. You left, and never even showed us that you were coming back. But I'm glad she brought you out of it."

"I don't know what I'd do without her." I looked back out on the dance floor and I didn't see Clary or Izzy. I got concerned and went searching around the club. It's been about 15 minutes and I couldn't find them anywhere. I went to make my way back to Alec when Izzy ran into me.

"Jace. Clary she's in trouble."

"Where is she?"

"We were dancing and suddenly someone grabbed us, he was leading us out the back entrance. When we reached the back he let me go but he still has her."

"Did you see who it is?"

"I think it's her brother." I immediately ran towards the back and walked out of the club. When I got there I looked around but didn't see anything. I made my way farther down when I heard a whimper. I looked back and Clary was sitting on the ground.

"Clary?" She looked up. "What happened?"

"Jonathan. He came looking for me. He grabbed Iz and I but he let her go and pushed me out of the club."

"What did he want?"

"He told me that my father wanted me back. I told him that I wasn't coming back, and he slapped me. He tried to pull the whole 'I belong with them' and 'I have nowhere else to go' but I told him no. When he realized he wasn't getting anywhere he left."

"You wanna go home babe?" She nodded and I helped her up and we went back into the club to let Izzy and Alec know we were leaving. "Hey guys, Clary and I are going to head home."

"Of course. I'm so sorry Clary. I just wanted to celebrate your birthday."

"I had fun Iz, despite Jonathan's little moment. Thank you." She gave Izzy and Alec hugs before we headed out of the club. We made our way home. By the time we got home it was almost midnight and I had something prepared for Clary. She had never gotten the full tour of the house, and we had a greenhouse that I wanted to take her to and show her. She changed into sweats and a t-shirt, and let me tell you, she looked just as beautiful if not more than she did earlier.

"Hey Clare, come with me. I have a surprise for you." She nodded and followed me through the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, you haven't had a proper tour of the house, and I wanted to take you to my favorite place in the world." She smiled and we continued through the house. We got to the doors and I pushed them opened and she gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

 **Clary POV:**

When Jace finally stopped in front of a huge door, I knew we were here. He pushed the doors opened and I gasped. It was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. It was a fully functioning greenhouse. I was in awe. I've never seen something so breath taking.

"Jace, this is beautiful."

"It's my favorite place to come when I need to get away."

"I can see why. It's so peaceful. I'd love to draw this one day."

"You can come up here anytime you want. It's your house to now too." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He called this my house, and I couldn't even begin to explain how happy that made me. Suddenly a bell rang and it brought me out of my thoughts. "Watch this." I looked around and lights cam on and the flowers looked brighter and a fountain turned on. It was awe-inspiring. "Happy Birthday Clarissa." He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back with more passion that I knew I had.

"Thank you Jace. This was the best birthday I've had in years. I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, let's go to bed." I nodded and he grabbed my hand and he led me back to hi..our room. Finally, getting into bed and thinking back to the last couple weeks, I've realized that I am exactly where I'm supposed to be, right here with Jace.

I woke up the next morning and Jace was gone. I got out of bed and made my way down to the kitchen. Jace was there making breakfast. This is something I could definitely get used to.

"Good morning babe. Pancakes?"

"Oh! My favorite! How did you know?"

"I took a wild guess." He smirked and put two pancakes on my plate. "So what would you like to do today?"

"Change my name."

"Alright. Let's do it." I smiled and finished my breakfast. We got dressed and headed out the door to head to the courthouse. We sat and filled out a bunch of forms, and after an hour of talking to someone and finishing the paper work I was now officially Clarissa Fairchild. I would have to send the documents to the school and on all of my information.

"So, Clary Fairchild, what would you like to do now?"

"Can we just go home?"

"Absolutely." While in the car my phone dinged and I checked my phone. I had an email from NYU.

"Jace, I just got an email from NYU."

"What does it say?"

"They want to give me a full ride for art."

"Babe, that's amazing!"

"They just want me to send them some pieces so they can finalize my paperwork."

"I'm so proud of you Clary."

"Can I ask you a question."

"Of course you may."

"Can I use your address and my own?"

"It's your house now too Clary. I would be insulted if you didn't!" He smirked and I sent them back and email saying I would send my pieces out immediately. We got back to the house and decided to put a movie on.

"Honestly, this has been the best birthday I could ever have. Thank you for saving me Jace. I don't know what I would have done without you. You didn't owe me anything, yet you've given me so much and I can't thank you enough for that. I love you so much and I am so glad I sat next to you that day because you've changed me, and you've saved me and I couldn't be more thankful for that."

"Clary I would do anything for you. And I should be the one thanking you. You saved me. You have given me my family back. Having you in my life has made a huge difference and I can't picture my life without you. I love you more than you'll ever know Clary. Never forget that." I snuggled up to his chest as we continued watching the movie as the weekend drifted by us.

Monday rolled around and I couldn't get that weekend out of my head. It was perfect and I couldn't believe that my life was actually perfect for once and I have Jace to thank for that. At lunch we were all sitting around the table talking.

"Hey Clary, can we talk for a minute." Everyone looked. "Alone."

"Yea." We got up from the table and walked a few feet away. "What's up Izzy?"

"What are your plans for prom?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about prom."

"Are you planning on going?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I need a date and I was thinking about asking someone and I don't know how to approach him."

"Who is it?"

"Simon Lewis."

"Really? Why him?"

"He's cute, in a nerdy way, and he's nice. He treats me differently than everyone else does."

"Have you talked to him?"

"A couple times. But can you talk to him for me?"

"Why me?"

"Because someone who can get Jace to talk can get anyone to talk. Plus you've known him longer."

"Iz, we have two classes together. I wouldn't call that knowing them longer."

"Please Clary! I'll owe you one!"

"I'll do it, but only because I have class with him next. And you don't owe me anything."

"Thank you so much!" We hugged and made our way back over to the table. A minute later the bell rang and I made my way to calculus. I took my normal seat next to Simon.

"Hey Simon, I don't understand this problem. Can you help?"

"Sure." He helped me with the problem and he went back to do his work, and I started to make my move.

"So, are you going to prom?"

"Uh, no. I don't really do dances."

"But it's prom. You only get one senior prom."

"I don't have a date."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"No. I don't have many friends. Especially friends who are girls."

"Well, I know someone who would love to go to prom with you."

"And who would that be?" He asked and I could tell he was curious.

"Isabelle Lightwood."

"Seriously? She doesn't even know I exist."

"Yes she does. Haven't you talked to her?"

"Maybe like twice."

"Trust me, she wants to go with you. I have an idea. Come sit with me at lunch tomorrow. You can get to know her."

"Okay. I'll do it." I smiled and the day passed and I met Izzy in the parking lot with Jace and Alec.

"I talked to him."

"What did he say?"

"Well for one, he doesn't plan on going, so unless you make a good impression, I doubt he will. But I got him to consider it. He is going to sit with us at lunch tomorrow." I look at Jace and Alec. "Do not scare him away."

"We don't even know what is going on." Alec said and Jace nodded in agreement.

"Izzy wants to go to prom with Simon. But she didn't know how to go about it so she asked me to talk to him, and I did. He is sitting with us at lunch tomorrow so be nice."

"When aren't we nice?" Jace smirked and Alec laughed to himself.

"Please guys. I really like him, and I want him to go to prom with me. So please, for me, be nice."

"Alright Iz. We'll be on our best behavior." Alec said and Iz got really excited. We got in our cars and headed home.

"So what are your thoughts on prom?" Jace asked and I honestly didn't know what to say.

"I really don't know. Izzy has been trying to get me to go to a dance since freshman year, but I really haven't been into the whole dance thing. I don't even know when prom is."

"Its sometime in May. Text Izzy, she probably knows the day." So I pull out my phone and I text Iz.

 **Clary-** Hey Iz, what day is prom?

 **Izzy-** It's May 14th! Are you going to come?

 **Clary-** I'm not sure. You know that's a rough day for me.

 **Izzy-** Okay. Well, whatever you decide I support!

 **Clary-** Thanks Iz. Love you.

 **Izzy-** Love you too.

"What did Izzy say?"

"Prom is May 14th." I look down and start fiddling with my hands.

"What's wrong?"

"May 14th is the anniversary of my moms death."

"I'm sorry babe."

"I don't think I want to go. I just want to be with you."

"We can have a night in. And maybe after Izzy and her date, and Alec and his date can come over and spend the night. It can be very low key."

"I would really love that." We made our way back home and I couldn't help but think about how I didn't deserve all of the generosity that Jace has been giving to me. All I know is that I don't know where I'd be without him in my life and I couldn't wait for whatever the future holds.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

 **Izzy POV:**

Today was the day that Simon was sitting with us at lunch and I was really nervous. I haven't really talked to him that much but I was attracted to him, and I really couldn't explain why I was but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I ran into Clary in the hallway and I knew she could tell I was freaking out.

"Clary, I am so nervous. What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't agree to go with me? What if I embarrass myself?"

"Izzy, you will be fine. He is a nice guy. If he turns you down, he is crazy. Just be yourself, and if at the end he still isn't feeling you, find someone who is. You are worthy of someone to worship the ground you walk on."

"You are so lucky you have Jace. He definitely worships the ground you walk on." I saw her smile and look down at the ground. One day I want to find a love like that.

"We are a special case. You can do this Isabelle. Don't be nervous. We'll all be there. So it won't be awkward."

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye Iz."

Lunch rolled around and I couldn't bring myself to go to the caf. I lingered at my locker and I went to talk to my history teacher, but I knew that if I didn't show up Clary would be pissed. It was about 15 minutes into lunch before I showed up and I looked over at the table and everyone seemed to be having a good time. I slowly began to catch my breath and realized that this wouldn't be so bad.

"Hey Iz, I thought you were going to stand us up." Clary mocked and Simon smiled back at me.

"Sorry, I had to talk to one of my teachers. Hey Simon. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Better now." I smiled and he smiled back. The rest of lunch went by rather smoothly and I was glad that I eventually went to lunch. Simon seemed to get along with everyone. Alec and Jace seemed hesitant to like him but I know that they will eventually come around.

The end of the day came and I decided that I was going to ask Simon if he wanted to go to prom. I was really nervous but I made my way through the hallway and up to Simon as he stood by his locker with a couple of his friends. _Okay Izzy, you can do this._

"Hey Simon."

"Hey Isabelle."

"Please, call me Izzy. So I was wondering if you'd like to go to the prom with me." He froze for a minute and so did his friends.

"Uh..umm…I….I guess so."

"Well, if you want some time to think about it, that's okay. Just let me know your answer." I started walking away when I heard his friends whisper to him. I was a few feet away when he called me.

"Izzy, wait!" I turned around to look at him. "I didn't mean to sound so unsure. I was just really confused, and shocked that you asked me."

"That's okay. I know I can come off as intimidating. I don't want to pressure you into saying yes. I want you to say yes because you want to go with me. So take a day to think about it. We'll talk tomorrow. Bye Simon." I smiled and he smiled a sweet smile back. I walked out to the parking lot feeling better than ever. I normally don't put myself out there but I really like Simon and I really wanted to go to prom with him. Hopefully it all works out. I met up with Clary in the parking lot.

"Hey Iz. You good?" Clary asked as she looked away from Jace.

"Yea, I just asked Simon to prom."

"What did he say?"

"He said he guesses. But I told him to take a day to think about it."

"Wow. You seem very calm for that to have happened."

"I know I can come off as intimidating, and he looked so shocked so I thought that he'd like some time. I really like him Clare and if it doesn't work out, at least I tried."

"I'm proud of you Iz. I'm sure he'll say yes."

 **Time Jump-The Next Day**

I was feeling better today and I knew that Simon would have an answer for me. I don't seem him during the day so I have no idea when he'll give me his answer. I went throughout the day like I normally would and by the time the end of the day came I was feeling a little bummed. I was hoping that Simon would catch me at some point during the day but I haven't seen him. I made my way out to the parking lot looking a little upset.

"You okay Iz?"

"Yea, but I didn't see Simon all day so I couldn't get my answer. I feel like he won't ever talk to me again."

"I'm sure that isn't true Izzy." She smiled. "Look behind you." I looked behind me and saw Simon walking towards me. "We'll leave you two alone." She pushed Jace and Alec away and I am left alone with Simon. I have never been so nervous.

"Hey Izzy."

"Hi. How was your day?"

"Good. Yours?"

"It was pretty good."

"So I have an answer for you." I looked him and he looked like he was trying to gain some confidence. "I would love to go to prom with you." I don't think I have ever smiled so much in my life.

"Great! I can't wait! I'll see you later." I leaned up and kissed his cheek and he made his way back over to his friends.

"So that went well." I turned around and saw Clary, Alec and Jace all staring at me.

"Yes it did! Are you sure you don't want to come Clary?"

"I'm very sure. Jace and I are just going to lay low and chill." I saw Jace grab her hand a little tighter. I knew that day was hard of Clary, for the past two years I could see how much it took out of her just to get through the school day.

"Will you come over and help me get dressed?"

"Absolutely Iz. I wouldn't miss it."

"And I was thinking that after prom you and Simon and Alec and whoever he's bringing could come to my place and chill with us." Jace interrupted.

"That would be amazing! This is going to be an amazing prom!" I got into my car with Alec and my mind started racing with prom! I was super excited even though I was bummed that Clary wouldn't be going but I completely understood why she didn't want to go, I'm just glad she has Jace this year because I was never much help for her, but finally everything was falling into place and this was going to be the best month of school ever!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

 **Time Jump-Prom Day**

 **Jace POV:**

Today was the day of prom and seniors got a half-day. I was standing out by my car waiting for Clary to get out when Aline came up to me. I internally groan, she was so persistent to talk to me after the accident but finally gave up when she realized that I wasn't going to talk to her.

"Hey Jace!" She called with her annoying voice.

"Hi." I want her to think that I'm the same guy I was three years ago.

"I see you're finally talking." I nod and catch a flash of red from behind her. "I just came over here to apologize for how I acted all those years ago. It wasn't right of me to pry into your life. I was confused back then, and I didn't know who I was and I was trying anything I could to ignore it, but I realized that I couldn't."

"It's okay." She looked down at the ground before continuing.

"Are you going to prom tonight?"

"No."

"Don't have a date?" She smirked at me.

"I have one, but we both don't want to go."

"You can't have a date if you don't go."

"I would consider it a date. I mean, we are together so any time we spend together is kind of a date."

"Oh yea, you're with Clary right?" I nod and notice her and Izzy approaching. "Good for you. I may not be that close with her but she's a great girl. She's actually the one who introduced me to my girlfriend. I kinda had a crush on Clary for the longest time. She's kinda perfect." I smile and nod in agreement.

"Yea, she's something else." I smile and look up and Clary and Izzy are right there.

"Hey Aline. How are you and Helen doing?" Clary asked as she makes her way over to me. I slide my hand around her waist and she leans against me.

"We're great Clary. I can't thank you enough for introducing us."

"Anytime. You going to prom?"

"Yup! I can't wait! It's going to perfect! Jace tells me you guys aren't going."

"Yea, we decided to just stay in tonight."

"I wish you were coming! I would give anything to see you all dolled up." She winked and Clary just looked at the ground and let out a little laugh. "Well, I'll see you around guys!"

"What was that all about?" Izzy asked as Aline walked away.

"She came over to apologize to me."

"For what?"

"After the accident she tried very hard to get with me. And I mean extremely hard."

"Yea, she just came out I think a year and a half ago. Clary and I were the first to know. I kept seeing her eyeing Clary up in the caf."

"Can't blame her on that." I smirked down at Clary and she blushed. "She told me she always had a crush on you."

"Yea, but that all went away after her and Helen got together and they are a match made in Heaven."

"Alright, enough about them! I expect you to be at my house at 2 sharp! I have to have enough time to make myself look perfect!"

"Come on Iz, that won't take much. You are already gorgeous, but I will be there at 2." Clary smiled and we parted ways in our cars. After a couple minutes of silence I decided to break it.

"You sure you don't want to go tonight?"

"I'm completely sure. I just want to cuddle on the couch with you and watch movies."

"Anything you want, we'll do." I smirked back at her. We got back to the house and decided to take a nap until it was time to go to Izzy's. We both fell asleep soon after we curled up on the couch together.

 **Clary POV:**

I wake up and I look at the clock. _Shit._ It's almost two and we aren't at Izzy's.

"Jace. Wake up."

"5 more minutes."

"Jace. We are going to be late, and Izzy is going to kill me."

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up. Lets go." We got ready and got in his car and made our way over to Izzy's. We pulled up at 2:05 and I knew Izzy was going to have my head. I knocked on the door and behind it was a fuming Isabelle.

"Where have you been?"

"We took a nap and woke up late. Sorry Iz." I smiled and she let us in.

"Alec is in his room if you want to go see him Jace. I'm going to kidnap your girlfriend for a few hours."

"Alright, I'll see you later. Love you." He kissed the top of my head.

"Love you too." And with that he vanished into Alec's room. I turned around and Izzy was glaring at me. "What?"

"You two are disgustingly cute." She made her way into her room and I followed. "Alright, lets get started."

"What is Simon wearing?"

"He is wearing all black with a purple tie. I made sure we didn't clash."

"Yea, he seems like the type of person who can't match very well."

"Oh he isn't. We went out to get him the right shade of purple and it was the most interesting shopping experience I've ever been apart of." We laughed and continued her process.

"Who is Alec going with?"

"Some guy named Magnus."

"He finally came out?"

"More or less. My parents still don't know. He's scared."

"I understand. I'm glad he's going with Magnus though, that is a cute couple."

Four hours later she was finally ready enough to be seen by other people. I made my way out of her room and went downstairs where the boys were. I took in the sight and I must say these boys clean up nicely.

"How does Iz look?"

"I envy you boys. I wish it took her that quick to get dressed. That was four hours of torture. Thank god I didn't have to go through that." I made my way over to where Jace was sitting and took a seat next to him. I look up at the three boys and take in Alec and Magnus as a couple.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Magnus. Alec's date." He reached his hand out and I took it.

"Clary. His girlfriend." I say as I point to Jace. "You two look good together." I point between Alec and Magnus. "How are you doing Simon?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Never been better." I say as I look down. Today was a hard day but it's been better than the past couple years. I didn't feel so alone this time. "You look nervous?"

"Not nervous, just anxious to see her." Just as I was about to speak I heard clicking coming down the stairs. As always Iz looked incredible. She made her way over to us.

"Remember you guys are welcome to come over to our place after prom. Or in the middle of prom. Whenever you get bored of prom, just come over." Jace said as we made our way outside.

"Have fun guys!" I called behind me and we got in the car to leave. "Can we make a quick stop before we go home?"

"Sure. Where too?"

"The cemetery." He looked at me and grabbed my hand and we made our way to the cemetery. Once we got there I got out of the car and took a deep breath. I haven't been here since the funeral. I didn't have the strength to see her name in stone.

"Is this your first time here?"

"Yea. I couldn't come back after the funeral. And I've always tried to avoid today the past couple years if I could. I had to pick out the headstone, and when they called to ask if we wanted to see the finished product after it was placed in the ground I just couldn't do it. It hurt to much."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I need to do this." He took my hand and I lead him to the headstone that read Jocelyn Morgenstern. He stayed a couple feet back to give me my privacy.

"Hi mom. Sorry I haven't been visiting; I just couldn't bring myself to come here. I read your note, and I want you to know that I'm trying my best to make you proud. I really am trying my best. It's hard without you. Sometimes I don't know what to do with myself. But I hope you're out there somewhere looking out for me. You don't have to worry about me, I found a nice boy. And I'm totally in love with him." I look back at Jace and he is just standing there. He looks at me and smiles. "He is taking really good care of me mom. I wish you were here. I'm so sorry this happened to you. You didn't deserve to die that way. I love you mommy. I'll visit again soon." I got up and wiped the tears off my cheeks. I kissed my hand and placed it on the headstone. I made my way back to Jace and he just held me tight for a few minutes before we broke apart.

"How are you?" He said as he wiped the remaining tears from my eyes.

"I'm okay. This is just very emotional."

"I know. But it will get easier. I promise."

"Have you visited your mom since the accident?"

"No. I always felt like it would be wrong for me to visit."

"But it wouldn't."

"Yea, I know that now. I blamed myself for years Clary, and I didn't even give her a funeral. Maryse planned the whole thing. I sat in the back and left halfway through because I couldn't stand being there. It was my fault, and I whole-heartedly believed that. It wasn't until I met you that I realized how irrational I have been."

"Are you ever going to visit her?"

"Yes. I was planning on visiting her on her birthday." I smiled and he grabbed my hand. "Are you ready?" I nod. "Lets go home." He smiled and I smiled back. Home. I finally have a home again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

 **Clary POV:**

We got back to the house and decided that we were going to have an Iron Man movie marathon. We were all snuggled on the couch for a couple hours when we heard cars pull up. Before we know it Izzy is opening the front door.

"Hey guys. How was prom?" I asked as Jace paused our movie.

"It was alright. Not what I expected and whoever was in charge of decorations should have been fired." Izzy made her way over to the other side of the couch.

"I'm sorry it wasn't the night you expected."

"It's okay. We all did have fun. I wish you were there."

"I know, but we had just as much fun, if not more here."

"Ew. I don't want to hear about your sex lives." My jaw dropped.

"Isabelle, we watched movies. I think it's pretty clear that I am in no mood to have sex today. It was a hard day, harder than before."

"Why?"

"I visited my moms grave today."

"Oh." She looked down at her feet. "How was that?"

"Hard. Really really hard."

"I'm sorry Clare."

"It's okay. I needed to go. It was time." I got up from my spot on the couch. "Come on, I'll show you guys to your rooms." I grabbed Izzy's hand and led them up the stairs. I got in front of Izzy's room and turned to her, she looked really upset. "I'm not upset that you brought up my mom Iz."

"I shouldn't have though Clary, I know today is hard for you and I haven't been thinking. I've been so consumed with myself that I almost forgot."

"I don't mind Izzy. I want you to think about yourself. For the past three years you've been walking on eggshells around me this time of year and honestly seeing you so happy about prom was exactly what I've wanted to see from you. I want you to be happy Isabelle." I grabbed her hands and held them tight. "Plus I have Jace this time, and he helps more than I thought anyone could."

"So, on a lighter note, have you two had sex yet?" She raises her eyebrows and I look down at the floor and laugh.

"No Iz, we haven't."

"Why not? You two freaking live together! You're always alone and you haven't had sex yet?!"

"If you recall Isabelle my track record with guys is very poor. First my cousin, and then my first boyfriend, and ew, do you remember Jordan? He was awful. Oh and we can't forget about Tucker. That was just awkward." I smiled at her and she finally smiled back.

"You really had no luck with guys. Did you really have sex with them all?"

"No. I wouldn't count my cousin as sex, but I only had sex with my first boyfriend. Jordan and Tucker both wanted it, but Jordan got really physical so I stopped, and Tucker turned out to be gay, and he wasn't really happy when it came to me." I laughed again. "I want my first time with Jace to be perfect. I don't want to rush it. I was an idiot when it came to my first boyfriend, I thought if we had sex it would be like me taking back my innocence from my cousin, but I hated every minute of it. I felt dirty after it. I want to feel loved, and wanted when it happens, with Jace and I know he already wants me and he already loves me, but I just want the moment to be right."

"You are disgustingly romantic, you know that right?"

"Get changed and come back downstairs when you're ready." I leave and make my way back down the stairs to meet Jace on the couch. When I get there Jace looks up at me.

"I'm sorry about Izzy. Sometimes she doesn't have a filter."

"It's okay. She just doesn't understand how different it is for me when it comes to guys. I don't have a very good track record when it comes to them. Too many bad relationships, and I think she forgets. We talked, and I don't blame her at all, I understand."

"How bad of a track record are we talking?"

"You really want to know?" He nods, and I begin my story. "Well after everything that went down with my cousin, I was really shaken up. But a year later I had my first boyfriend, and a couple months into our relationship things started getting very intense. We were alone one night at his house, and one thing led to another and we ended up having sex." I could see him cringe but I continued anyway. "I thought that in some weird way that having sex with him, would restore my innocence, because I was saying yes, but I just felt dirty after it happened. We broke up shortly after. My next boyfriend got a little physical before hand and I stopped him, and the third guy turned out to be gay."

"I'm really sorry about that. You know, we don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"I know. I just, I wasn't in control when it happened the first time, I was robbed and cheated of giving myself to someone I love, and the second time was thoughtless because I thought it would make me feel better but it didn't. I mean, I was only 15, I was really stupid. I know I can't give you what is rightfully yours but when it does happen, I want it to be right, and perfect. Just like it should have been the first time."

"It will be Clary. I promise, it will be." He leans up and kisses me, before he can pull away I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

"Please save it for the bedroom you two." We split apart and turned towards Izzy.

"You really can't leave us alone for 2 minutes?"

"You had plenty of alone time. If you wanted to make out, you should have done it while we weren't here. Now, can we please watch a movie that we all like?"

"Sure, pick whatever you want." She ended up picking Sleepless In Seattle, which I don't really like it, but I wanted Izzy to be happy. Around midnight I started getting really sleepy.

"Hey Jace, I'm going to head to bed. I'm really sleepy."

"Okay babe. I'll be up shortly. I just want to clean up and wake the rest of them up so they can head to bed."

"Okay." I kissed him and headed upstairs. I climbed into bed and slowly drifted off to the sound of the rain hitting the window.

 **Jace POV:**

I woke up everyone and told them to go to bed, after they all left I cleaned up the living room. By the time I was finished it was a little after one am, I headed upstairs to join Clary in bed. When I opened the door I saw Clary sleeping peacefully. I made my way over to the bed and got changed. I climbed into bed next to her and she started to stir.

"Jace?"

"Yea. It's me. Go back to bed babe."

"Okay. Love you." She slurred and turned back around.

"I love you too Clary." She fell back asleep and I sat there staring at the ceiling wondering how my life got so perfect so quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

 **Time Jump-Graduation**

 **Clary POV:**

Graduation is tomorrow and I can't be anymore excited for the future than I am for it now. I got a full ride to NYU for my art and Jace got accepted as well! Everyone was still going strong, Izzy and Simon have been together since prom, and so have Alec and Magnus. I was really nervous because I was the valedictorian and I had to make a speech for tomorrow's ceremony. I haven't told anyone because I didn't want them to know. I was already freaked out enough; I didn't need them congratulating me before I fall on my face at the ceremony.

We walked up to the gym where the senior class was meeting and I was fidgeting because I knew I'd have to part from them since the valedictorian sits up on the stage with the rest of the teachers.

"Clary, what's wrong? You've been on edge all morning." Jace asks as I start to pace in the gym. By now they are all looking at me.

"You'll see soon enough." I told them and Miss. Park made her way over to us.

"Miss. Fairchild, you need to come this way. You'll be seated before the other students. And do you know where Collin is? I can't find him anywhere and we need the salutatorian to sit next to you."

"I'm sorry Miss. Park but I haven't seen him."

"Come on, you're the valedictorian, you can't be late to the ceremony."

"I'll be right there." She looked at me but then turned around to look for Collin.

"Valedictorian?" I nod. "How come you didn't tell us?" Izzy asks.

"I have to make a speech, and I was already nervous enough, I just wanted to try and get over it myself."

"I'm really proud of you babe."

"Thanks. Now, I should probably go before Miss. Park hauls my ass to the auditorium. I'll see you guys after. Love you." I kiss Jace quick and start walking towards Miss. Park. I take a couple deep breaths before I get to her. She leads us towards the auditorium and I start to panic.

The ceremony went by slowly, and it was very boring. I made my speech and I didn't mess up, and I didn't trip on stage, so I think it was pretty successful. We all gathered in the parking lot after the ceremony was over.

"Clary, you did amazing." Jace said and kissed my cheek.

"Well I didn't fall, so that's always good." I laugh and they all join in.

"Clarissa." I immediately went cold. I thought I'd never have to hear that voice again. I turn around and my father and brother are standing there.

"Why are you here?"

"Is that any way to greet your family?"

"You stopped being my family a long time ago." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Why are you here?"

"You never came home."

"You told me to not come back. So unlike the last time you kicked me out, I actually took your advice, and I didn't go back."

"You will not disobey me Clarissa."

"Stop calling me that."

"It's your name Clarissa."

"Please just leave dad. I don't want to see you or Jonathan anymore."

"To bad, you're my daughter and I'll see you if I want."

"Really? Is that why you've completely shut me out of your life three years ago? Is that why you made me cook and clean up after you and Jonathan all the time? Is that why you two hit me? Last time I checked, people don't do that to their daughters."

"You are being a child Clarissa."

"No dad, I'm not being a child, I'm just not listening to you anymore. You don't have any control over me. I don't want to be your daughter anymore. I want to be free, and I don't want to see you ever again dad. You too Jonathan." My dad took a couple steps towards me before leaning down and whispering something in my ear.

"You are weak and pathetic Clarissa. I wish you were never born. You need me. You won't survive without me. And this boy, he'll only hurt you. And when he does, don't you dare come crawling back to us. We were good to you, you don't deserve anything Clarissa. You are nothing." I took a step back and bumped into Jace who put his hands on my waist protectively.

"No dad, you're the pathetic one, and you don't deserve me. I don't care what happens in the future, but the last thing I would ever do is crawl back to you. You are the worst father I could ever imagine and I don't care what you think about me. You are done affecting me. Leave dad, and please don't come back." He turned to leave but Jonathan lingered for a minute.

"How stupid are you Clarissa? Sometimes I wonder why I didn't just kill you myself."

"Bye Jonathan."

"Later whore." He turned around and followed my father. I turned around and looked at the group, they all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry you guys had to hear that."

"Wow Clare, I can't believe you were so civil to them. They deserved a couple broken bones."

"I can't give into them. That's what they like. I am however very impressed with you Jace. I expected you to go crazy." I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled.

"I knew you could do it. Although, I would have loved to hurt them both."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jace grabbed my hand and lead me to the car. Finally I have my father out of my life, along with my brother. I was officially starting my new life. I had no more ties with the Morgenstern's, and I couldn't be happier.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

 **Time Jump-End of Summer**

 **Clary POV:**

The summer had passed and it was the greatest summer of my life. Jace and I were starting NYU in two weeks and I couldn't be more excited to start this new chapter of my life with him. We were cleaning the house one day when someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!' I yelled out to Jace. I went to the door and opened it up.

"Hello, I was told Clarissa Morgenstern lives here."

"It's Clarissa Fairchild now, who is asking?"

"I am from the Fairchild mansion in Idris. We have some issues that need to be sorted out, and since you are in charge of the estate, we will need you to come and settle it."

"Seriously? Why can't whoever has been in charge before me take care of these issues?"

"Because it has come to our attention that there are a lot of personal files that are sealed, we have no right to access them, but you do."

"When do I need to be there?"

"We prefer you be there as soon as possible."

"Can my boyfriend come?"

"Sure."

"And a couple friends?"

"Whatever you want Miss. Fairchild. Our plan leaves tonight at 8. Please be there." I nod and he walks down from the porch and I shut the front door.

"Who was that babe?"

"Some guy from the mansion I own. Apparently they need me to sort out some issues. They want me there tonight."

"Oh."

"But….I want you and the rest of the guys to come as well. Might as well get acquainted with my residence. It could make a wonderful vacation home one day." I smiled and put my arms around his neck.

"That sounds like a perfect way to end the summer. Why don't you call Iz and I'll call Alec."

"Sounds good." I go get my phone and call Izzy. "Hey Iz, what are you and Simon planning on doing for the next week?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You remember how I told you my mom left me that mansion in some country?"

"Yea."

"Well, apparently I'm needed there and I was wondering if you would like to come!"

"Absolutely! When do we leave?"

"Tonight. 8 o'clock. Meet here at 7."

"Okay! See you tonight!" I hung up and Jace reentered the room. "What'd they say?"

"They're in. I told them to meet her at 7."

"I told Izzy the same." The rest of the day seemed to fly by. By the time I looked at a clock it was already almost 7. I finished packing my suit case and headed downstairs. Jace was already sitting on the couch, god I wish packing was that easy for me.

"You ready?"

"Yup. Izzy and Alec should be here soon." As soon as he said that, there were two cars pulling up in the driveway. "Speak of the devils." I look out the window and Izzy has Simon pulling out all 4 of her suitcases. I walk outside and shake my head.

"Izzy, we'll be gone for a week, not three months."

"I don't know what the weather will be like, and who knows what we'll be doing there. I need options!"

"I'll be looking through dead peoples lives. That's what I'm going to be doing there." I mumble and Jace hears me and grabs my hand. I give him a reassuring smile before grabbing our things and making our way outside. A limo was sent to pick us up, and we got in and were taken to a private airstrip. We all got out and made our way to a private plane. I walk a head of the others to take a good look at the plane. When I get to the side I look at the logo 'Fairchild Airs' I look back at the man who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"This is my plane?"

"Yes Miss. Fairchild." I look back at my group and they are just as shocked as I am. "If you would all please board the plane, we'll be leaving shortly." We all climbed the stairs and entered the plane.

"I own a freaking plane. I own a mansion. What else do I own?"

"You also have a boat, and a summer house in Greece." The man says. "Oh, and there is a gallery that is in your name back in Idris."

"Like and art gallery?"

"Yes, your grandparents bought it for you mother when she was about your age."

"Wow. No wonder my mom didn't want my dad learning about this." I look back at the man. "Can I ask you a strange question?"

"Sure."

"Do you work for me?" He nods. "How long have you worked for my family?"

"I have been here for about 45 years."

"Do you happen to know how much money I inherited?"

"I believe it's around 4 billion." My jaw dropped and I looked back at Jace, and his jaw was on the floor as well. "Probably more now, I'm not sure how much money Jocelyn gave you out of her own inheritance from her parents."

"Do you know why she would never tell me any of this?"

"You're mother was also a free spirit. She was a wild child, and her parents didn't really understand her. When she met your father, it was forbidden. She was supposed to marry someone else, but she was in love. So she ran away. She didn't contact her parents for about 5 years. Out of the blue one day she called and told us about her relationship, and how he had changed from the loving man she married into someone she didn't know. It took a couple years but they eventually forgave her, and she forgave them. Things got hard after your grandfather died, and your grandmother wasn't handling it well. She died a couple months after him. They didn't have the best relationship but she was their only child. I'm assuming she never told her because she thought your dad would someone take it all away from her, and she didn't want him to have this. You might not remember, but she brought you here a couple times. I remember you. You were the spitting image of her when she was young."

"I honestly don't even know what to say. I'm so shocked. I went from an unwanted child, to a billionaire in 5 minutes. My dad doesn't get any of this right? My brother doesn't get anything either?"

"Not that I am aware of, but like I said, there are a lot of personal files back at the mansion that we aren't allowed to touch."

"Why now? Why not three years ago?"

"Well, three years ago, you were only 15. If we approached you, your dad could have taken it away from you. I waited until you were 18, but I couldn't bring myself to approach you. You reminded me so much of Jocelyn. When we heard about her death, we were all devastated. But about a month ago we found some boxes in her old room here. And one of them was addressed to you specifically."

I nod and turn back to Jace and the rest of them. We are all pretty shocked. I can't believe that I own all of these things.

"Are you okay Clare?" Jace asks as he rubs my back.

"Yea, it's just a lot to process. Did you hear how much money I have?"

"Not to mention all the property." Simon chimes in and Izzy elbows him "What? She is freaking loaded."

"I just, I can't believe that it's mine. Like, I was nobody three years ago. I lived in a horrible house and I was beaten, and neglected, and almost killed. And now I have more than 4 billion dollars."

"It is a lot to process babe, but lets just enjoy the rest of the flight and we'll figure all this out when we land?"

"How did I ever get so lucky to call you mine?" I put my hand on his cheek and smile.

"I think I got luckier." He smirks and leans in and kisses me.

"Seriously guys, I walk in on you two making out all the time, please save it for when we land." We both laugh and enjoy the rest of the flight. It was about two hours to get to Idris. The plane landed on a rather huge lawn that I could only guess was mine. We made our way off the plane and up to the front entrance. I grabbed Jace's hand and looked up at him.

"No matter what happens while we're here, I love you, and I want you. No amount of money would ever change my feelings for you."

"I love you too Clary." He leans down and kissed my cheek. WE make our way into the mansion and not even five feet in the foyer we all stop dead in our tracks and gasp.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

 **Clary POV:**

We walked into the foyer and the place was massive. We all gasped in the sight of just how big this pace was. And to think it's mine. That's intimidating.

"I'll show you all to your rooms." We follow the man up the stairs. Izzy and Simon's room was the first door, Alec and Magnus's room was at the end of the hall and they gave Jace and I the master. "I hope you have a nice night. Breakfast is at 8 am tomorrow. Please be there. I would like to discuss what needs to be done."

"Thank you for showing us our rooms." He nods and heads out the door leaving Jace and I.

"This place is huge." I look around the room and it's bigger than I even imagined.

"Yea." He had a certain sadness to his voice.

"What's wrong Jace?" I walk over to him and join him on the bed.

"This is just really intimidating for me. This is your house Clary. This and so much more. You have everything, what else could I possibly give you?"

"Jace, you gave me something that I could never find anywhere else. You gave me yourself. You gave me love when I was completely shattered. You gave me hope that everything would be okay. You gave me a place to stay when I had nowhere else to go. You gave me your heart when you had closed yourself off to everyone. That is worth so much more to me than 4 billion dollars, a vacation home in Greece and a plane."

"Don't forget the boat." I let out a small laugh, he was always so good at bringing a smile to my face.

"I love you Jace. I want a life with you. I want a family with you. I want forever with you. Nothing has ever changed that, and nothing ever will."

"Clary Fairchild, did you just purpose?" He smirked and I laughed.

"That's still your job." I sit on his lap and put my forehead to his. "Did you think that all this money was going to make me leave you?"

"It crossed my mind. You could do anything you wanted in the world. Travel, buy whatever you want, live here, far away from your family."

"Jace, if I was poor, I'd still want you. And guess what, I'm filthy rich, and I still want you. I don't want to travel if you aren't with me, I don't want to be anywhere you aren't. Yes, having all this money is great, but that's just because if we have a family one-day, we can give them the world. We can be the best parents in the world. All I've been able to think about lately is that all of this money just means I can give my kids the life that I really wanted. I can give them so much more now, and hopefully I can give you the world as well. God knows I owe you for how much you helped me."

"You don't owe me anything. I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat."

"I never really gave you a proper thank you."

"For?"

"Saving me that night."

"Yes you did."

"Not really. I was really thankful you were there that night, and a simple thank you just wasn't enough."

"I'm really glad you were so stubborn and never gave up on me."

"There is something about you Jace Herondale, that I can't get enough of, even back then." I looked down and smiled to myself. "Is it weird that I'm glad my family was so shitty cause without that I would have never moved in with you and I have to say, it was the best decision I've ever made."

"I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else. You're the one, and I've known it since the beginning." We both sat there for awhile lost in each other embrace, but we had a long day a head of us so we went to bed, tangled in each others bodies, and loving life more than we both ever imagined we could.

 **Jace POV:**

I woke up around 6 in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. I decided to take a shower and wonder the mansion for a little. I took a quick shower, left Clary a note, and headed down the hallway. This place was huge, and I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up getting lost. I walked down the hallway and ended up in some sort of music room. There was a piano in the middle of the room. I made my way over to it and began to play.

"You're really good." I heard a deep voice behind me, I turn around to see a man standing in the doorway.

"Thanks. I haven't played in awhile."

"I'm Luke."

"Jace."

"Clary's boyfriend right?" I nod.

"How do you fit into this family?"

"I used to be best friends with Jocelyn. After everything happened I've been hanging around here making sure this place still functions." I look back down at the keys on the piano. "You got yourself a good one. Clary is just like her mother, and in my opinion, you can't get any better."

"I know, she's pretty amazing." I smile and look down.

"Come on, breakfast will be ready soon." I got up and walked with him down to the kitchen. When I got there I see everyone sitting at the table.

"You left me this morning!" Was the first thing Clary said to me when I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep so I decided to explore this place."

"Yea, he found the music room. This kids pretty good on the piano." Luke chimed in.

"Really? You never told me you could play."

"I haven't played since my mom died."

"Can you play for me one day?"

"Absolutely." I leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Guys, it's early, please don't make me throw up my breakfast."

"That's rich coming from the girl who was just making out with Simon at the table." Clary fired back, causing Izzy to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Alright, so what do you need to tell me about these boxes?"

Clary asks Luke.

"Well, I found them in your moms closet awhile back and they looked important. I went through what I was allowed to, but there are some that only you're allowed to open."

"Where are they?"

"They are being delivered to your room as we speak."

"Okay, well you guys can go exploring if you want."

"You sure Clary?"

"Yea, I kinda want to look through them by myself."

"Let me know if you need me. I'll be back here in a heartbeat." I whispered and gave her a kiss on her head.

"I will. Thanks guys." The rest of us got up and decided to go looking around the property.

 **Clary POV:**

After everyone left, Luke and I headed up to my room to start going through he boxes. He knew my mom better than I did apparently and I thought he could bring some insight some of the things that were in the boxes. We started going through the ones didn't have any kind of directions on them. Most of it was art supplies or scrapbooks of her childhood. Some are of the first time she met my dad. A lot of personal stuff that my mom wanted to keep to herself and away from anyone else. We got down to the last couple boxes. All that were reserved for me.

"Luke, can you leave for this part? I kind of want to be alone while I go through these."

"Of course." He got up and exited my room. I took a deep breath and opened the first box. At first I didn't understand why these were marked off for me. But I opened the first book and there was a diary that she was writing to me while she was pregnant with me. The second box had a bunch of sketchbooks of pictures she drew of me when I was little. All of these boxes were extremely personal and I knew why she didn't want anyone to see them. It's the same for me with my sketchbook, its too personal to share. The last box was something entirely different. There were more files like the one my mom gave me before she died. I picked up the first one and began to read.

I don't know how long I had been sitting in my room reading but when I looked out the window it was dark. I was pulled out of the reading when there was a knock on the door. I look up and Jace is standing in the doorway.

"Hey babe. How is everything going?"

"It's going. I can't believe I've been reading for this long."

"Yea, Luke said you haven't been out of here all day so I thought I'd come and check up on you."

"How sweet of you. I'm okay, kinda of shocked but I'm getting through it."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Sure. Maybe if I say it out loud I'll be able to digest it."

"So what was in the boxes?"

"Two were filled with diaries, and sketchbooks. She documented her whole pregnancy and the early years of my life. It was amazing. This box is full of files that I've been reading. And I just don't know what to do with the information."

"Well, what does it say?"

"My grandparents apparently had a background check done on my dad after my mom ran away with him. He was not a nice guy. He has a record as long as the Nile and they aren't petty crimes. They are pretty bad. I don't know what my mom saw in him"

"Do you know why she specifically wanted you to look at these?"

"I have no idea. There isn't anything in here about me, at least not that I've read yet." I flipped the paper over and there were a bunch of photos. Mostly of my dad. My mom hired a private investigator to follow him around for years. I kept flipping until I got to a note.

 _Dear Clary,_

 _If you're reading this I need you to know something very important. You need to separate yourself from your father as soon as you turn 18. He has been planning something horrible ever since I told him that I was pregnant with a girl. As you can see I've had someone following your father for a long time. After I had told him I was pregnant with you I noticed your dad getting very secretive. He was coming home late, and being sneaky. Your father has been auctioning you off to the highest bidder since that day. He was trying to make you the most desirable. Trying to make you obedient. He wanted you to be pretty and submissive, and pure. I don't know how long I'll be around for, but if I'm gone before he tries to do this, please get away. I love you baby._

 _Love you always, Your mom._

I stared at the paper for what seems like years before I notice that I'm crying. I look up at Jace and notice that he is staring at me with a very confused expression.

"What does it say?"

"My father has been auctioning me off since the day he found out my mom was pregnant with a girl."

"For marriage?"

"Yea. He was trying to find the highest bidder. He was trying to make me the most desirable, the most obedient, and the most submissive. He was going to sell me Jace."

"He really is a sick bastard. I'm so sorry babe." I look down at the other piece of paper. It's a phone number and an address.

"I think this is the man who was the PI all those years ago. Maybe I should call him."

"It wouldn't hurt." I take my phone out and dial the number.

"Hello, is this Bat?"

"Yes. And who is this?"

"My name is Clary Fairchild, my mother was Jocelyn, and she had your number and address put in a folder with some pictures I'm assuming you took of my father."

"Yes, but that was many years ago. What does Jocelyn need now? And why did her daughter call me?"

"My mom was killed three years ago, and I was going through her things. I was wondering if you could tell me everything you know about my father."

"Are you in Idris?"

"Yes."

"We'll meet tomorrow. 10 am."

"Where?"

"Your place."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone and looked at Jace. "he will be here at 10 tomorrow morning."

"Good, but for right now. Let's go to bed. You look exhausted and walking around this property all day was very tiring." He stood up and made his way over to me.

"I love you Jace."

"I love you too Clary."

"Will you be there with me tomorrow? I really don't want to be alone."

"Absolutely babe." He kissed me and we settled into bed.

 **Jace POV:**

Bat would be here in about an hour and everyone was off doing their own thing. I decided to explore the mansion a little more. I walked into the library to see Luke sitting on a sofa holding a small object in his hand.

"Hey Luke."

"Oh hey Jace. We should really stop meeting like this."

"We really should."

"I want to talk to you about something actually."

"What's up?"

"You plan on marrying Clary, am I correct?"

"Yes. At some point."

"Well, I should give this to you than." He lifted up his hand and placed a ring in my hand.

"It's a tradition in this family to get this ring. It was passed down from mother to daughter for years. It stopped when Jocelyn ran away, but it was kept in case Jocelyn ever had a daughter. I think this belongs to you now." It was a beautiful ring, much more expensive than any ring that I would be able to buy Clary, I can understand why it was passed down, it was really beautiful.

"Thanks Luke. I know this will mean a lot to Clary."

"You two are good together, I'm glad she doesn't have to go through this alone." I smiled and we both headed back towards the living space, everyone was gathered and talking amongst themselves. I was making my way over to Clary when the doorbell rang, it was time to learn the truth about Valentine Morgenstern, and truth be told, I have no idea how much Clary and I can handle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

 **Clary POV:**

I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood a man who was about six foot five, and had a very well built body.

"You must be Clarissa."

"Please, call me Clary."

"I'm Bat. Where would you like to talk?"

"Let's go to my room. That's where all the information is." I let him in and go and grab Jace. All three of us make our way up to our room.

"So what would you like to know?"

"Why was my father auctioning me off in the first place?"

"From what I learned by following your father for so long was that associated with the wrong people."

"How so?"

"He owed them a lot of money."

"How much?"

"The last time I checked it was about 7 million, but he wanted more because he wanted some to keep for himself." My jaw dropped. "He had been into gambling and all of that from a young age. He grew up rich, but he spent all his money. Jocelyn believed that he could change. She took a chance on him, and for a while he was getting better, according to Jocelyn, but he slowly slipped back into old habits. After your brother was born their financial situation got tougher. Babies are a lot of work and money and they couldn't afford him. They survived but only barely. Once you were created Jocelyn said Valentine became distant and secretive. She hired me and I followed him for about 3 years. He was looking for someone to buy you and be able to settle his debt."

"Why wasn't I ever sold?"  
"Nobody came close to the amount he wanted."

"So I wasn't good enough for anyone and he needed me to be perfect." He nodded. "Do you happen to know who the highest bidder was before you stopped following him?"

"Some guy from Russia, offered 10 million for you."

"What the hell." I looked at Jace and he looked pissed. "Why would someone pay that much money for a wife? Let alone me?"

"He had a thing for red heads with green eyes who resembled a child."

"I resent that. I do not look like a child."

"You're short, that's all he wanted, plus this was awhile ago so you did because you were a child."

"How old was he?"

"37. And that was maybe 8 years ago."

"God I hate my father. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, about 4 years ago your mom called me and asked me to keep an eye on Valentine because of your situation with your cousin. She had a bad feeling he was going to try and get the charges to disappear and to reduce his jail time."

"And?"

"It worked." My eyes grew wider.

"Is he out?"

"No, but he gets out next year. So I would watch your back if I were you."

"Is that all?"

"That's all the information I have for you, but if you want I can keep an eye on him for you. I have another assignment in New York starting next week, and I would be more than willing to help you out. I knew Jocelyn when we were in college. And I had no idea she was dead, I'm sorry for you loss, she was a great friend."

"Thank you Bat, I really appreciate that."

"I have to get going. My wife will be pissed if I'm late again."

"Of course. Thank you for coming today." He nods and I lead him to the door. I wave and go back to the kitchen where Jace was waiting. I don't say a word but I sit next to him and just stare at the wall.

"That was intense."

"I can't believe my father would be willing to sell me in order to settle his debt. And who the hell would be willing to pay 10 million dollars for me."

"Some who is desperate. But he can't sell you now, and I won't let him. I'm the only one who gets you." He smirked at me and I leaned into his side.

"So I was thinking that since my job is almost done here we can take a quick detour before we go back to New York."

"And what's that?"

"How about we go see what my vacation home in Greece looks like?" I smile and his eyes light up.

"I think that is an amazing idea." He kisses my forehead and we both go back upstairs to read the rest of the files. We get up to our room and start pulling the files out of the box.

"How many more do we have Clare?"

"About 6."

"Alright, lets get started."

We went through 5 of the files and I started on the sixth one. I flipped over the file and began to read it. All the other files were just documents that I needed to keep for the property and the money. All very basic stuff. It was actually very boring to read. But this file was different. This file was a set of documents that forbid my father and Jonathan to have any of the property or the money, and it made it incredibly hard for them to go to court and try to change it.

"What's in that file babe?"

"This file is all about how my father and Jon don't get any of this. Like they can't even go to court to try and get compensation. There is a page of lawyers here that will help if they ever get any information about any of this."

"That's great. So this is all yours?"

"Yea. Everything, its mine."

"Damn. How does it feel?"

"I don't think it really sank in yet." He made his way over to me.

"Well, now you can do whatever you want in the world, no limitations." He shifted me onto his lap.

"For the first time in my life, I'm really happy. And none of that happiness is because of everything that I just inherited. I'm happy because I have you. And I have Izzy, and Alec, and Simon, and Magnus. I have a family, and that's all I have ever wanted. Having money is just a bonus."

"You know, most people would be jumping off the walls after finding out they are a billionaire. You on the other hand are rather calm."

"That's because money never mattered to me. I mean, we weren't very well off when I was growing up, but we made it work and that's all I cared about. I never cared about having money, but now I have it and I don't feel any different. Come on, that was the last file. Let's go tell Luke that we're done here." I get up and reach my hand out. He grabs it any we make our way downstairs. We get into the kitchen and see everyone sitting at the table.

"Hey guys." We make our way over and sit in the two empty seats.

"Did you finish everything?" Luke asks.

"Yea, we just finished up. Everything is taken care of. I signed some documents and sorted the rest. I put them in the safe that is in the closet."

"So will you be staying the rest of the week or heading out early?"

"I was actually thinking about checking out the vacation home in Greece." Everyone looks up. "That is, if everyone wants to come." I smile and they all had smiles on their faces.

"You don't even have to ask twice! We are all in!" Izzy shrieks.

"Cool. We'll leave tomorrow!" I lean in and whisper in Jace's ear. "I think you owe me something."

"And what might that be?"

"A song." I smile and he grabs my hand and leads me towards the room with the piano. He sat down on the bench and started playing. It was the most beautiful melody that I've ever heard. Once he was done he grabbed my hand and led us to the bedroom, falling asleep that night was different than it had been before. Knowing that I didn't have to worry about my father and brother getting any of this. They don't get money, they don't get the property, and they can't even fight for it. Everything was looking up for me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

 **Jace POV:**

The next day we spent packing for Greece. I was planning on asking Clary to marry me over there. It would be the perfect setting and after Luke gave me the ring I just knew that it was the right time. I finished packing my bags, kissed Clary on the temple and made my way downstairs. I was in the foyer alone for a little until Izzy came down.

"Why do you look so nervous?" She asked and I hadn't even realized I had been fidgeting.

"Can you keep a secrete?" She nods her head excitedly. "I'm going to ask Clary to marry me while we're in Greece."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

"Yes. Luke gave me the family ring the other day, and it just seems like this is the right time."

"This is so exciting! I'm so happy for you Jace, and for Clary too. You guys were made for each other." I smiled and looked down at the floor. Just thinking about being with her for the rest of my life made me happy. Everyone was in the foyer and we were just waiting for Clary. She came around the corner talking to Luke. He gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she made her way over to us.

"Is everyone ready?" Everyone nods eagerly and we go outside to board the plane. The trip to Greece would be rather short, but I wanted to get there and make Clary mine already.

We land at her house in Greece and it is just as beautiful as the house she has in Idris. We were shown our rooms before we all went to explore the house. By the end of the tour we made our way over to the dock where her boat was held, and it was massive. Izzy screamed and ran towards the boat. A man stepped out and stopped her before she could get on it.

"I'm sorry miss but this boat is private property. You can't enter."

"But I know the owner."

"I'm possible. The owners haven't been here in ages, and I doubt they decided to make an appearance now."

"Excuse me sir, I'm Clarissa Fairchild. This is my boat." Clary stepped towards him and explained.

"Oh, my apologies Miss. Fairchild. Right this way." He gestured towards the boat and Izzy continued to run up it. Clary and I made our way to the front of the boat. The view was beautiful. The sun was setting, and this was the perfect moment to do this. I reached over and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes." She smiled up at me and reached her hands around my neck.

"Clary, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I was lost before we met. So incredibly lost. But you came along and you woke me up. And I don't want a day to go by without you being mine." I reached in my pocket and pulled out the ring, she gasped and her hands flew over her mouth. "Will you marry me Clary Fairchild?"

"Absolutely Jace." She said and her arms were back. We kissed, and I slipped the ring on her finger. "How long have you had this?" She was examining the ring. "It's absolutely beautiful."

"Luke gave it to me the other day. He said it was a tradition in your family. It was passed down from generation to generation. You mom didn't have the opportunity to get it, but your grandparents kept it in case she ever had a daughter."

"Thank you Jace. For everything, but especially for this. It means a lot to me." I bent down and kissed her again. "We better get the rest of the group and go. It's getting late." I nodded and grabbed her hand and searched the boat for the others. We found them all on the back of the boat, and told them it was time to head in. We got back to the house and each of us headed back to our rooms.

The next three days went by rather quickly, and we had made our way back to New York. Clary and I would be starting at NYU in a couple days and we were both excited. Everyone hangs around our house for the last week which is nice, considering once school starts we won't be able to see each other as often.

"Clary! We need to start planning your wedding!" Izzy shouted as we were sitting around in the living room.

"Why?" Clary asked.

"Why? Did you just ask why we have to plan your WEDDING?"

"We haven't even picked a date Iz. We just got engaged this week."

"But it has to be perfect! Plus you have a shit ton of money so budget isn't a problem!" Izzy was super excited for this little project.

"That's easy to say when it isn't your money." Clary retorted in a sarcastic tone.

"But you could spend a billion dollars and not even make a dent."

"Isabelle, most of that money will be used for our kids. I don't need a big wedding. I don't have that many people to invite."

"But you have the opportunity to have a fairytale wedding, and it could be really amazing." I had to give it to Izzy. She could be really convincing, and I could see Clary giving in. She hated saying no it Izzy.

"Alright. You can start planning the wedding, but I want to get married in the fall. If that's okay with Jace."

"Fall works for me. Look, I don't need anything but you on our wedding day." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ew, you two are disgusting. Okay, my next question, you clearly mean next fall, not this fall. Right?"

"If you can get your ideal vision of my wedding ready by this fall, we can do it this fall, but if you need a year to plan, next fall is good too."

"Oh it will totally be done by this fall! In 2 months you will be married!" Izzy was super excited and for a split second I felt a rush of nerves. We were getting married so soon, but it didn't matter because I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Clary.

 **Time Jump-A Week Before Wedding**

 **Clary POV:**

I was sitting in my one art class and I was really distracted. Although Izzy took it up to plan the whole wedding, I was still scared things weren't going to be ready in time. I was getting married this Saturday, and I was freaking out. But not because I was getting married, but because of all the craziness that comes along with it.

"Miss. Fairchild?" I snapped out of my head and look at the teacher. The whole class was staring at me.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear my question?"

"I didn't professor. I'm sorry."

"What was so important that you forgot to listen to my lecture?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed and nervous right now."

"About?"

"I'm getting married this weekend and my best friend is planning it, and I'm nervous that something will go wrong."

"Aren't you a little young to be getting married?"

"Yes, but we've been living together since I was 17. So to me it isn't that unusual."

"See me after class Miss. Fairchild." I nodded and continued to with class. When he dismissed us I made my way down to his desk. "Miss. Fairchild, I didn't mean to come off as harsh before. I was just surprised that you were getting married."

"I understand professor, a lot of people have that reaction."

"Is everything else okay besides the stress?"

"I don't think so."

"Good, because you're an excellent student, if it would be possible, I'm having a student art exhibit, and I'd like to show some of your work off."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I would love that. Thank you so much." He nodded and I made my way out to the fountain where Jace and I met everyday. I was making my way over when I saw a couple girls trying to flirt with him, as I got closer I saw the smile form on his lips. The girls looked behind them and saw me and instantly got a sour look on their faces. "Guess what!" I said excitedly before placing a simple kiss on his lips.

"What?"

"My art teacher wants me to submit some pieces for a student art exhibit he's organizing."

"Clary that's fantastic." Before he could say another word one of the girls spoke up.

"Is this your girlfriend? Cause you can do so much better." Her friends laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Actually she's my fiancé, soon to be wife though. We're getting married this week."

"Seriously?"

"Why would I joke about that?"

"Because it would be really funny, for someone like her to think she has a chance." Before she could speak Izzy was running towards us.

"Clary! Come on we have your final dress fitting today! You're getting married on Saturday; we can't afford to waste anytime." She was standing right in front of us now. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they were flirting with Jace, and than proceeded to tell him that he could do better than me and they thought us getting married was a joke to humiliate me."

"Why would they joke about getting married? I've been planning their wedding day for two months!" Izzy was furious but she's been having intense mood swings since she started planning this wedding.

"Just look at him, he's hot, and she's average." And there goes my confidence.

"Get lost." Izzy snapped at them and they finally left. "You good Clare?"

"Yea."

"Don't lie." Shit.

"I'll be fine. Not the first time someone has called me average." I slide my hand into Jace's and walked towards our cars.

"Meet me at your house in 10 minutes and then we'll leave." I nod and we get into our cars.

"Are you really good Clary?"

"It just sucks. But they're right. I'm average, and you look like a freaking god. Sometimes I agree with what they say."

"You are gorgeous Clarissa. Truly, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and all those girls have nothing on you." I leaned over and pressed my lips to his.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now lets get home before Izzy gets there. You know she is going to go bridezilla on us if we're late."

"I can't even begin to imagine what her wedding process will be like."

"That'll be a nightmare." We both laugh and make our way back to our house. All the stress and the worry was fading away because as long as I marry Jace, the other details aren't important.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

 **Time Jump-Wedding Day**

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up today and I was instantly nervous. I was getting married today, and I was freaking out. Not because I was marrying Jace, but because I might fall flat on my face, I might mess up the words, so many things could go wrong. I was broken out of my mind when Izzy entered the room.

"Come on sleepy head! I need to get you ready!" She went over to my window and opened the curtains.

"The wedding isn't until 2 Iz. It's only 8 am."

"But we need to start getting you ready. Come on, I already had Alec get Jace away from this place for the day. It's time to beautify you!"

"Ugh. Alright. I'm going to shower then." I got into the shower and took my time. Normally I only take a 20 minute shower but I just let the hot water run down my body. When I got out of the shower Izzy had set up my room to look like a beauty salon. "Iz, don't you think this is going overboard."

"Nonsense. This is nothing compared to what I would normally have." I was about to say something when my phone rang. I looked at Izzy and she looked at me, and I ran to my phone to get it first.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"You good Clare? You sound like you've been running."

"I had to race Izzy to my phone. I knew she wouldn't let me talk to you if she got to it first." He laughed.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Nervous, excited, anxious. How are you?"

"The same." I was about to talk when Izzy started yelling.

"Hang up that phone, you'll see each other later!"

"I should probably go, I'll see you at the ceremony. I love you."

"I love you too babe." I hung up the phone and made my way over to Izzy.

"You couldn't give us 5 minutes?"

"You guys will see each other later." I made my way over to the mirror and sat in the seat in front of it so Izzy could start her process.

About 4 hours later, Izzy has decided that I was presentable enough. I had slipped on my dress and we made our way over to the ceremony. We weren't having a big wedding. Just immediate family, and some close friends. I did end up giving Izzy a budget. I told her I was fine with anything under a million dollars and I think she almost had a heart attack.

I had invited the staff from the mansion is Idris to come, and I had Luke walk me down the aisle. Although I've only just gotten to know him over the last few months I feel like we have a special connection through my mother. It meant a lot to me for him to walk me, and I couldn't imagine it being anyone else. When I got to the alter I looked into Jace's golden eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"You ready?"

"I've been ready since the day we met." He smiled at me and I smiled back. The minister started talking but I was too focused on Jace to listen to anything he was saying.

"Clary?" I heard the minister say.

"Uh, sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you take Jace Herondale to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Oh. Totally! I mean, I do." Jace laughed and so did everyone else.

"And do you Jace take Clary Fairchild to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Before I knew it Jace's lips were on mine and I couldn't help but smile. "Lady's and gentlemen, may I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Jace Herondale!" I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I was now Mrs. Herondale. We walked out of the ceremony and back to the car.

"Oh my god. We're married. Like we're really married. This is crazy!"

"I love you Clarissa Herondale, and I am so glad you never gave up on me."

"I love you too Jace Herondale, and it was the greatest decision I've ever made." I kissed him. "Let's sneak away for a little bit. The reception doesn't start until 4:30."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He kissed me and we got into the limo and got the hell out of there. This was the start of the rest of my life with the greatest husband I could ever imagine.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

 **Time Jump-End of Freshman Year**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I have been married for seven months and were as happy as can be. We already discussed waiting until after college to start a family. That gave us about 4 years to ourselves which was going to be fun. We decided that this summer we were going to travel. Spend a week in Idris, than a week in Greece and than take my boat out and go wherever we want to. The possibilities are endless. We were packing up our things, and Izzy and Simon came over, along with Alec and Magnus to help and say goodbye.

"We're going to miss you guys." Izzy said as she pulled me into a hug.

"We're going to miss you guys too. But I have a proposal for you Izzy and Simon, you can come to Idris with us and just stay there the whole summer. It's not being used, and it could be a lot of fun." I offered and Izzy's eyes lit up. She looked at Simon and he just smiled at her.

"We would love too!"

"Alright, well we're leaving today, but I'll send my plane back as soon as we get there and you can meet us there in two days. How does that sound?"

"Perfect! Thank you so much Clary!"

"If course Iz. The house has to be used eventually."

"Great, you're all leaving. What the hell are we supposed to do all summer without our only friends?" Magnus says and I laugh. Little does he know of my other plan for them.

"Why don't you guys come to Idris with Izzy and Simon in two days." I instantly see Izzy's face drop. I know she wants to be alone with Simon. "And when Jace and I leave for Greece, you come with us, and stay in the Greece house for the whole summer?" Magnus's face instantly lit up and I saw Alec smile genuinely for the first time in a long time.

"Are you serious Clary?" Alec asks.

"Of course. That house needs to be lived in as well, and Jace and I are going to be going all over the world, and not using them. So why not have you guys break them in for us?"

"You are seriously the coolest person ever Clary. Thank you so much. Do we get the boat?" Magnus asks and I just smiled at laughed.

"After Jace and I take it to whatever country we decide to go to, I'll have them take it right back to the Greece house and it's all yours." Everyone immediately group hugged me and made me stumble back and I laughed. "But I have some rules."

"What for? We won't break anything or throw any wild parties." Izzy says and I look at her and laugh.

"No, I don't care about wild parties, but I don't have any ruled except one."

"What's that?"

"I'm leaving each house with a debit card." All of their faces immediately perk up. "I have put a million dollars on each them." The all gasped. "That's all the money you get for this summer. You can't go over it. Got it?"

"You really think we're going to spend a million dollars Clary?" Simon asks.

"Well, you're going to need food for the summer, and I didn't expect you guys to pay for it. Izzy is going to go on a shopping spree at least 3 times over the summer, and Idris is expensive. You're probably going to want to see the country and experience everything. Magnus and Alec are probably going to want to buy a lot of alcohol and throw crazy yacht parties and as long as you don't sink my boat I'm all for it." They all are just smiling at me like I'm crazy. "And I want you guys to have fun and not worry about money. It's the summer, and you're going to be in different countries. I wanted you guys to enjoy your time there, not worry about how you're going to afford everything."

"Clary, you are seriously so freaking amazing. I don't even know what to say, other than thank you so much." She hugged me and so did everyone else before Jace stepped in.

"Alright, our plane leaves in two hours and we need to get to the airport. I guess we'll see you all in Idris in two days." We say goodbye and get in the car and head to the airport. "That was really cool of you Clary."

"I want them to have an amazing summer, and I have the money."

"What's our budget?" He asks.

"A million. I don't think we'll need more, but if we do, we can always go over. It is our money after all." He smiled and we got on the plane and headed to Idris.

 **Time Jump-Two Days Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I had spend a blissful two days in Idris but our friends were arriving this afternoon. The plane landed on the landing pad and Jace and I were waiting for them to get off. We saw Izzy first, followed by Simon, Alec and Magnus. They unloaded the plane and of course Izzy had brought 10 bags with her. I laughed and Jace and I made our way over to them.

"Izzy, you're going to have to buy more luggage when you go home in August."

"I couldn't decide what to bring so I just brought everything." I laughed and hugged them all. We made our way inside and I shower Izzy and Simon where they were going to stay. " So since you're going to be staying here for the whole summer I figured the room you stayed in wouldn't be big enough so I am going to put you all in the suit at the end of the hall. It's huge and will fit all of your things Iz. It has a walk in closet, I huge bathroom, and a balcony that looks over the backyard." I open the doors and I look back at them and they are in awe. I knew this was going to be a shock for them, but a good one.

"Damn Clary, this is going to be perfect. Thank you again. For everything."

"The wait staff will be here all summer with you. You need anything, or have a problem don't hesitate to ask them. Luke will be here as well, just act like this is your home and enjoy it. Cars are in the garage, and the keys are on the hook. Take whichever one you want." I looked back at them. "Well make yourselves at home, and come to the kitchen when you're ready." I left them alone in the room and when I was halfway down the hallway I heard a scream and I just smiled to myself and kept walking.

I made my way to the kitchen where Jace, Alec and Magnus were sitting around talking. I walked over and sat on Jace's lap. He didn't even break his conversation with the guys, he just snaked his arms around my waist and continued talking. I listened to the conversation until Izzy and Simon came down to join us.

"Alright everyone, so Jace and I are leaving for Greece tomorrow, so Alec and Magnus, don't get too comfortable, cause you won't be here long. We leave at 3 tomorrow afternoon, so be ready." They nodded and we spent the rest of the day hanging out and talking.

I was getting my stuff ready and taking it out to the plane along with Jace, Alec and Magnus. Once everything was loaded we turned around and said goodbye to Izzy and Simon and got on the plane and left for Greece. A couple hours later my plane landed at my house and everything was unloaded. We took everything inside, and Jace and my stuff just stayed in the downstairs guest bedroom, because we were only here for a night. I escorted Alec and Magnus up to the suit that was for them. I opened the doors and walked in and heard someone suck in a breath.

"So this is the suit you'll be living in. It has a big closet, and a big bathroom with a balcony looking over the water. I hope it's enough."

"Enough? Clary, this is more than enough. This is perfect. Thank you so much." Magnus says as he hugs me.

"Cars are in the garage, and the keys are on the hook. Take whatever ones you want out."

"Seriously Clary, this is amazing. Thank you." Alec said and I hugged them both and made my way back to the living room where Jace was waiting. I walked over to him and snaked my arms around his waist. I looked up to him and he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you Jace."

"I love you too Clary." This was going to be the most amazing summer of my life and I couldn't wait to just explore the world with Jace, not having a care in the world and having the love of my life beside me while it all happens.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Time Jump-College Graduation**

 **Clary POV:**

Next week we were all going to be graduating college and it seemed like I blinked and it was here. After Jace and I traveled the world, we came back to a very interesting set of friends. When we stopped by in Greece Alec and Magnus had told us about their surprise wedding. They had eloped about a month after they got to Greece. Jace and I were shocked, but we were happy for them. Something even stranger happened when we went back to Idris. We walked into the mansion and couldn't find Simon or Izzy anywhere. Suddenly we heard a bang come from the end of the hallway. When we walked into their suit we still couldn't find them. I looked around the corner and saw them having sex in the shower. I screamed and everyone looked. Jace and Alec immediately ran out of the bedroom and Magnus and I just stared. We left and 20 minutes later Simon and Izzy walked into the kitchen. They had announced their engagement and of course we were all happy for them. Scarred for life, but happy nonetheless.

Jace and I had been married for about 4 years and it was the most amazing four years every but I was ready to have a family. I wanted a mini Jace or a mini me walking around the house. Our plan was to wait until we were finished with college to start a family and here we are, college graduates and I was more than ready for that part of our lives.

Jace and I were settling into our post school life rather well. I opened my own gallery and Jace was an athletic trainer at NYU. Everything was amazing at the moment and I couldn't wait to start creating life with Jace. I was on my way home from work when I was rear ended. I got out of the car and the person got out of their car and it was the last person I thought I'd ever see.

"Ah, Clarissa, funny running into you here." My father says with a smile on his face.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

"How else was I supposed to get in contact with my daughter? You changed your number, you changed your name, and I don't know where you live."

"That was the point Valentine. To not be found by you."

"Clarissa Morgenstern!" He yelled but I cut him off.

"Clarissa Herondale now father."

"Whose last name is that?"

"My husbands father."

"When did you get married?!" He was fuming now and I couldn't help but laugh.

"About 4 years ago dad." I sounded as venomous as I could. "Listen, I couldn't care less about the bumper of my car. I'll have it fixed. Goodbye Valentine. I hope I never have to see you again." I got in my car and I drove away. When I got home I was furious. I stomped into the house and slammed the front door. I didn't even notice Jace, Simon and Izzy sitting in the living room.

"You alright babe?" I heard Jace call and I turned around and saw all their worried faces.

"My father rear ended me about 15 minutes ago."

"Are you alright?" Jace was by my side in a second.

"I'm fine. Just annoyed. He was trying to be my father. He stopped being that the day he tried to kill me." I screamed and I was starting to cry. Jace's arms immediately encircled me and I felt calmer. "Ugh, I just left him in the street. I was getting way to angry. But apparently he tried looking for me, but he couldn't find me. I mean, I did change my name, my number, my address, so it makes sense, but still. Ugh. I hate him."

"I know you do babe, but he can't control you anymore. And if he shows up here or seeks you out again call me and I'll handle him."

"Promise?"

"Always babe. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to my wife." He leaned down and kissed me and I couldn't help but smile into his lips.

"Alright, enough of the bad." I said and I turned towards Izzy and Simon. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're good. We came here to ask you a question actually."

"What's up?"

"Well, as you know in about a month we'll finally be getting married."

"It's about damn time. I thought you'd never tie the knot."

"Everything needed to be perfect." Izzy said and Simon just laughed. "Any way, we want to go to bunch of different places for our honeymoon, staying in one place just doesn't seem fun, so we were wondering if we could use your yacht to get to a bunch of different countries."

"Absolutely. Whatever you want Iz."

"Thank you so much Clary." Izzy sprang up and gave me a hug. "This is going to be so much fun! I need to start planning!"

"Honestly Izzy, just go with the flow for the honeymoon. When Jace and I were traveling almost nothing went as planned. We got lost in Germany, almost arrested in Russia, we got into a really bad car accident in Ireland, and by the time we made it back to Italy we were so tired that we missed our flight to get back to our port. It was such a disaster but looking back on it now it was a shit ton of fun. I mean, if I didn't have Jace it probably would have been hell but we made it work and we had an amazing time. Plus, how much time are you two really going to be spending off the yacht?" I wiggled my eye brows at her and she blushed and Simon turned bright red.

"Gross Clary, I really don't want to hear that about my cousin." Jace cringed and I just laughed.

"It's nothing we haven't all seen before." This just caused everyone to groan and I just laughed even harder. "Alright, I'll stop bringing that up for now. Anyway, I'll have the plane ready for you on whatever day you're getting ready to leave and I'll call Luke to get everything in Greece ready for your arrival."

"Thank you so much Clary. This really means a lot to us."

"Of course Iz. We're family, consider it part of your wedding gift."

"You're seriously the best Clare." She hugged me again and I couldn't help but smile. "Jace, you picked a good one."

"Naw, she picked me. I got lucky enough to be able to call her mine." He hugged me from behind and I leaned into him.

"Yea, be lucky you weren't your usual asshole self, otherwise she would have left your ass."

"I was, that's what's so surprising. Even though I tried to keep her away she weaseled her way into my life and into my heart. I don't know what I'd do without her." He quick kissed my temple and I could help but giggle.

"You were a tough one to crack but I knew underneath the asshole exterior you were an amazing person, and you proved it time after time to me. That's what made me stay. And I'm glad I did because who the hell knows where I'd be now. Probably dead in all honestly, but you saved me time and time again." I turned towards him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright you two, break it up. We don't need to see you two making a baby right in front of us." Izzy said and I blushed and buried my head into his chest.

"We haven't been lucky in that department yet Iz." Jace said matter of factly and that caused me to blush harder.

"You mean, you're trying?" Izzy said in a shocked voice.

"Yea. We wanted to wait until after college to start a family, and here we are, and there isn't anything else I'd rather do than start a family with Clary."

"Oh my god! That is so exciting! I can't wait to be an aunt!"

"Well, you'll be one of the first to know when it happens Iz. Now are you two staying for dinner?" I said trying to get her off the subject. Knowing Izzy she could talk about this for hours.

"We'd love too." Simon said as he placed his arm around her waist. They were truly an amazing couple. Simon really brought her down to earth.

"Great, we're having tacos!" I said as I went in to the kitchen to start making dinner. I could hear Jace, Izzy and Simon talking in the other room and I couldn't be happier with my life and I knew that I wouldn't be here without Izzy or Jace. I couldn't possibly thank them enough for saving my life in more ways than one.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Clary POV:**

It's been about three months since Izzy's wedding and I was starting to get really discouraged that I haven't been able to get pregnant. I knew that it was going to take some time but I thought that after trying for almost a year we'd make some progress. What really sucked about not being able to get pregnant was I felt like I was letting Jace down. He hasn't had a family since he was sixteen, and as much as he always reassures me that just the two of us being a family is amazing I know he wants kids of his own. I decided that I would go and talk to by OBG/YN today and see if there is anything that I can do to get pregnant faster. I walk into the office and wait until my name is called.

"Clarissa Herondale?" I stand up and make my way back to the room. The nurse asks some general questions before she starts to leave. "The doctor will be in shortly." I thank you and soon I'm alone. After about 5 minutes there is a knock on the door and my doctor walks in.

"Hello Clary, how are you today?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Very well. What is the reason for your visit today?"

"My husband and I have been trying to get pregnant for almost a year now, and we have been having absolutely no luck, I was wondering if there was a way to speed the process along."

"What have you been doing? Just having unprotected sex?"

"Yea. I went off birth control, and we stopped using condoms. But nothing seems to be working."

"Have you though you might be barren?" Immediately my face fell and I think she noticed. "Why don't we have you tested, and I'll let you know a soon as the results come in." I nod, and make an appointment for the next day. I make my way home not knowing how to feel. If I couldn't have children I felt like I was letting Jace and myself down. I walk into our house and plop on the couch. I'm completely lost in thought until I hear the front door open, I look over and there is Jace.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" He places his things on the table and makes his way over to me.

"I went to the doctor today. I wanted to see why we can't get pregnant."

"And what did she say?"

"She brought up the possibility that I could be barren. She is going to run some tests. I have another appointment tomorrow."

"It's okay Clare. Everything will work out."

"But what if I have no eggs Jace, we can't have kids."

"So? We can always adopt. Clary, as much as I would love to have our own kids, if we cant conceive it won't be the end of the world."

"I feel like I'm letting you down."

"Why?" He grabs my hand and starts rubbing circles on my palm.

"Because as much as you say you love our little family right now, I want to be able to give you an actual family. We both haven't had the best of luck in that department, but I wanted to be able to give you that. And now there is a possibility that I can't even do that for you. I'm useless as a woman."

"That is not true Clarissa." The use of my full name shocks me and I look up and our eyes meet. "If I knew before we got together that you couldn't have kids I'd still do everything the exact same. I love you Clary, I love everything about you. And you still don't know if that's the case Clary. You could still possibly have eggs. We'll cross that bridge after we get the tests results back." I nod slowly and burry my head farther into his chest. "Come on, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Why?"

"Well, I got a promotion today. Well, not so much a promotion but one of our head athletic trainers got a job at an Ivy League collage and he took it, so they asked me to take his place. They have been very pleased with my skills, they said I've earned it."

"Oh my god Jace! That's so incredible. I'm so proud of you." I threw my arms around my neck and pulled him into a kiss. Before I got the chance to pull away Jace deepened the kiss. "If we keep doing this, I don't think we'll make it to dinner." I say between kiss as Jace makes his way down my neck.

"We'll go to dinner, but for now I think I want dessert." I let out a low moan as Jace starts to get rid of our clothes. I didn't have it in me to stop him and before I knew it we were both panting and breathing rather heavily. He collapsed down next to me and pulled me up so that I was lying on his stomach as he places kisses on the top of my head. I look over at the clock an notice it's almost 5.

"We should get ready for dinner. How should I dress?"

"Well, do you want to make it formal or would you like to keep it casual?"

"Casual." He nods and I give him one last kiss as I make my way up to our room to get a shower. Thirty minutes later Jace and I were both ready and headed for the restaurant.

The night was amazingly sweet. Nothing big, but everything was just right. We spent the night laughing and enjoying each others company, something that since we both started working got a little lost. I don't remember the last time Jace and I had a night like this. Even though everything was perfect tonight I couldn't get the thought of the possibility of being barren out of my head. I knew Jace was being really supportive but I still wanted to give Jace children, something that was a piece of me and a piece of him.

The next day I went back to the doctors and the whole time my leg was bouncing and my heart was racing. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear the lady call my name. It was until she came over and tapped me on the shoulder that I finally broke out of my daydream.

"Clarissa Herondale?" She asked again and I just nodded. I followed her back to the room. After the normal questions she left and I waited for my doctor.

"Hello Clary, are you ready to get tested?"

"Yes." I answered with a rather shaky voice. After the tests were completed I said my goodbyes and headed home. I was so scared that the test results would come back telling me that I couldn't have kids, and I honestly don't know what I would do if that happened.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Time Jump-Two Weeks Later**

 **Clary POV:**

It's been two weeks and I still haven't heard anything from the doctor and I was starting to get really nervous. I would be absolutely devastated if I wasn't able to get pregnant. It's so frustrating to know that the one thing I really wanted to give Jace I possibly could never give him.

It was about 4 pm and I was just finishing up cataloging our latest inventory when my phone rang. When I looked at the caller ID it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Clarissa Herondale?"

"Speaking."

"This is Pamela from your OBG/YN and I have some test results for you." She paused. "I can either give them to you now or you can schedule an appointment to come in."

"Could you please tell me them now."

"Sure, well it looks like you aren't barren but you have a sufficiently less amount of eggs than normally which is why it's harder for you to get pregnant, but I would encourage you to keep trying as much as possibly, cause you can have kids." I nearly burst out in tears when she told me.

"Thank you so much."

"I wish you the best of luck Clarissa. Have a great day."

"Thank you. You too." I hung up and did my own little happy dance and couldn't keep the smile off my face. By the time 6 rolled around I was on my way home and I was so excited to tell Jace the news. As supportive as he was I knew a part of him was going to be thrilled that we could have our own kids. When I walked inside the smell of pasta drifted through the house. I walked into the kitchen and there stood Jace, followed by Izzy and Simon.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"It's been awhile since we've seen each other and when I called Jace he told us to stop by for dinner." Izzy said and I couldn't help but smile. I've missed her.

"I hope that's alright babe."

"It's completely alright. I actually have some news I'd like to share."

"What's up?"

"I'm not barren! We can have kids!" I shouted and Jace dropped a bowl of pasta.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I got the call today. The reason it was so hard for us is because I have a sufficiently low egg count, but I have eggs, so we can have kids. It just might take awhile." Before I knew it Jace was scooping me up into his arms.

"That's so amazing Clare. I told you to stay positive."

"I know, but after a year of trying it got really hard to be positive about it."

"I know, but look on the bright side, now we have an excuse to have crazy amounts of sex." He smirked and I couldn't help but laugh. I wrapped my arms around his torso and placed my head on his chest. I could actually have kids, and I was super excited to continue the baby making process.

The rest of the night was absolutely amazing. Catching up with Iz and Simon and just finally being able to take a breath and enjoy what was happening in the moment. It finally felt like everything was falling into place.

 **Time Jump-Three Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Ever since I got the news that I could have kids Jace and I have been trying. It was fun, and making love to that man was special every single time but I was a little upset that I wasn't pregnant yet. I know she said it would take us awhile to get pregnant but I really wanted to start a family.

I was at work doing the normal inventory when suddenly I was running to the bathroom emptying my stomach. I sat in the bathroom for a couple minutes hoping that I wouldn't throw up again. When I knew that I was done I went back to my desk and checked my calendar. I noticed that I was a week late for my period. I instantly started freaking out and ran the nearest drug store and picked up a couple tests. When I got back to the gallery I took them all and waited the allotted amount of time and when I looked at the tests they all read positive. I screamed and jumped up and down. I ran out of the bathroom to find my manager.

"Kaitlyn! I need to leave, can you close tonight?"

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

"Yea, I just really need to talk to my husband." She nodded and I ran out to my car. It seemed like it took forever to get to NYU and I immediately started running to the athletic trainers room. I looked like maniac but I was just too excited to care. When I finally got to the room I saw Jace working on a girl, and she was eyeing him up but he wasn't focused on anything but her injury and it calmed me down a little. I walked in and everything seemed to stop. Someone tapped Jace on the shoulder and pointed to me and he turned around.

"Clary, what are you doing here?"

"I'm pregnant." I said cause I just couldn't keep it in anymore. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I just found out today." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my and I buried my head in his shoulder and started to cry. I was so excited.

"I can't believe it. This is so exciting." He said as he backed away. "Why are you crying?"

"Cause I'm so happy. It's been a long time coming, and I'm just so happy that we can finally start our family. I know when we got married we talked about having kids after college and when there was a possibility that I couldn't get pregnant it just seemed like forever until it actually happened. I've loved having you all to myself for the past 6 years, but I'm really to have a family with you." He cupped my face and brought our lips together. I lost all track of time and space until I heard clapping and whistles in the background. We broke apart and I immediately hid my face in his chest. "I'm sorry I interrupted you are work but I just couldn't keep it to myself and I had to tell you in person."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you came here. Are you done for the day?"

"Yea, I had Kaitlyn close for me."

"Good, cause I'll be done in about an hour, go home and get ready, we're going out to celebrate. Call Iz, and Alec and tell them to come too and to bring their husbands." I nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "Love you!" He called and I couldn't help but smile.

"Love you too. See you at home." I made my way out to my car and when I sat down I finally took a breath and let it sink in. My hands made their way to my belly and I couldn't believe that I was growing Jace and I's child.

When I got home I called Alec and Iz and told them to meet us at our favorite restaurant at 6, and than I started getting ready. About 45 minutes later Jace walked in and I couldn't help but smile every time I saw him.

"You're home early."

"Yea, Matt told me to go home early so I could be with you."

"That was nice of him. I told Alec and IZ to meet us at 6 at our favorite place."

"Perfect. I'm gonna take a shower. I smell like sweat and icey hot." He laughed and gave me a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. 20 minutes later he emerged and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was absolutely breath taking and he was all mine. He stepped into our closet and started putting his suit on. I was putting my favorite black dress on, that I knew he loved. I had curled my hair perfectly and kept the make up light, I put on my white heels and finally looked in the mirror. I was satisfied. When I looked back I saw that Jace was wearing an entirely black suit, and man did he pull it off. He had a little white detail in the pocket hanky that was in his pocket. I smiled and made my way over to him. I draped my arms around his neck and his hands rested on my hips.

"You ready to go make our announcement?" Jace asked and his one hand made its way to my stomach and instantly I got butterflies.

"Absolutely." We made our way to the restaurant and met up with Iz and Alec and took a seat at our table. After we had ordered everything we sat around and had some small talk just catching up with each other when I looked at Jace and just smiled.

"Alright everyone, the reason we wanted you all here tonight was because Clary and I are pregnant." It took a couple seconds for it to sink in but eventually everyone had the biggest smiles on their faces. I saw Alec slide a 20 dollar bill over to Magnus and I just laughed.

"Lose a bet Alec?" I teased and he shot me a glare.

"After we hung up this afternoon I told Magnus and he said that this was going to happen and we made a bet."

"Well." Izzy started. "I guess this is as good a time as ever. I'm pregnant too." It didn't hit me until I realized that our kids would be the same age.

"Oh my god Iz! That's so amazing!"

"You aren't mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad Iz?"

"Because it took you guys so long to get pregnant and Simon and I just decided maybe a couple months ago to start trying, plus you called us here to tell us your news, I didn't want to step on your toes, but I didn't want to keep it from you guys."

"Of course not Izzy. I'm so happy for you. Seriously, this is amazing. When did you find out?"

"Today."

"No way! So did I! Our kids are going to be born so close together!" I got up and went over to hug her. " We can have play dates and a joined baby shower, oh and they'll always have a friend! This is so great!" I looked over at Jace and he winked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you know how far along you might be?" Izzy asked.

"No, but I made an appointment to check tomorrow. What about you?"

"Same. I mean I just found out today and I was kinda way to excited to do anything but cry and laugh."

"I know what you mean." The rest of the night was amazing. We talked and laughed and Iz and I were making all types of plans for the future, and I couldn't believe that it was happening. I put a hand on my belly and smiled, this was a miracle baby and I couldn't wait to bring him or her into this world.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Time Jump-Four Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I was almost 5 months pregnant and Izzy and I were planning on meeting up for lunch. We haven't really had the time to talk since the night we found out we were both pregnant. She had to travel for work and I had been in over my head with my business. We hadn't even been able to find out when each other was due, so I was super excited for today. I made it to the restaurant and 7 minutes later Izzy arrived.

"Oh my god! You're so big Clary!"

"So are you. I can't believe we haven't seen each other in almost 5 months."

"I know, my schedule has been so chaotic." We ordered our food and started talking.

"So, do you know what you're having?" I ask.

"Yea, it's a girl. What about you?"

"A boy."

"Oh! That's so exciting! They will be the cutest little cousins ever!"

"When are you due?"

"October 12th." I nearly spit out my drink. "What?"

"That's my due date."

"Are you kidding?"

"Not even a little. That is so crazy."

"Our kids are going to share the same birthday! This is so fantastic!" She squealed and I couldn't help but be happy too.

"Birth will definitely be interesting. Can you imagine Jace and Simon both freaking out and Alec and Magnus are going to have to be the calm ones."

"Oh this is turning out so much better than I thought!" We laughed and continued to eat our lunch. We sat there and talked for hours. When we finally said goodbye I made it home and immediately sat down on the couch. I was exhausted. Jace came home not even 15 minutes later and joined me.

"How was lunch with Iz?"

"Informational."

"What does that mean?"

"We're due on the same day."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. We're both due October 12th. Isn't that freaky?"

"Very. Do they know what they're having?"

"A girl. Which I think Izzy is so stoked for. She can dress her up like a little doll."

"I'm glad we're having a boy. Not that I would be unhappy with a girl, but I always thought that having a boy as my first kid would be kinda cool and now it's happening."

"I'm glad we're having a boy too. I want him to look just like you." I rubbed my belly and looked at Jace.

"He will be fighting off the ladies from a very young age." We both laughed and just sat and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Jace drew circles on my belly and I could feel him kick. It was truly amazing to be pregnant. All the symptoms were totally worth it when I remembered that I was carrying Jace's child, it was pretty spectacular.

 **Time Jump-Four Months**

 **Jace POV:**

Clary was due any day now and I was praying that it didn't happen when I was at work. I wanted to be there for her and if she went into labor while I was busy I couldn't be there for her immediately, but I knew that she'd be okay. If there is anything I know about Clary it's that she's the strongest girl that I've ever met. I was out with the football team on the sidelines while they had one of their games. It was cold but nothing I couldn't handle. It was the third quarter and my phone started buzzing. I looked down and it was a text from Clary reading "SOS. Water broke. Meet at hospital."

"Oh my god!" I screamed and the whole sideline looked at me. "I have to go guys. My wife just went into labor."

"We'll be fine without you man. Good luck." Matt said and I ran to my car. When I got to the hospital they directed me to Clary's room. When I walked in Clary was pacing and Izzy and Simon were sitting in chairs.

"Hey."

"Hey. It's about time."

"I'm sorry, I tried to get here without being pulled over." She laughed and than screamed when another contraction hit. After about an hour of pacing there was another scream but it wasn't Clary, I look over and Izzy looks like she's about to pass out. "Iz, you okay?"

"I think my water just broke."

"You too?" I said and I could hear Clary laughing.

"I told you we were due the same day." Clary said and I couldn't help but laugh. Simon had gone out for lunch and wasn't here. I went out to the nursing station to have Izzy settled into a room.

"Excuse me, but my cousin just went into labor."

"What's her name?"

"Isabelle Lewis."

"Where is she?"

"She's currently in my wife's room. Clarissa Herondale."

"Alright, give me 2 minutes and I'll have her in a room." I thanked her and went back to check on Clary. Clary had finally laid down in her bed, and I went over and gave her a quick kiss. Sure enough, 2 minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Mrs. Lewis, we have a room all set up for you."

"Thank you." Izzy said and I went over and helped her out of the chair.

"I'll be right back Clare, I want to get Izzy situated." She nodded and I walked Izzy to her room which was only a couple down from Clary's.

"Jace, I know you probably want to be with clary right now, but since Simon isn't back yet can you help me?" She asked and I couldn't possibly deny her.

"What do you need Iz?"

"I don't want to be in this outfit anymore, and I certainly didn't plan on going into labor today, can you please get a gown for me and help me?"

"Absolutely." I went and got a gown and when I got back Izzy was struggling with her shoes. I laughed at walked over to her. "Let me help you with that."

"Thank you. Being 9 months pregnant is a really pain in the ass. Especially when it comes to shoes."

"Trust me, I know. Clary has been asking me to put her shoes on for months." She laughed and I helped her into the gown.

"Thank you Jace. You can go back to Clary, I'm going to call Simon so he can get back here. You might not get your lunch."

"I think I'll survive. Plus, if I watch Clary giving birth on a full stomach I might puke." I gave her a quick kiss on the head and went back to check on Clary. I walked into her room to find Alec and Magnus sitting around her bed talking. "Hey guys."

"Hey. Clary told us that Iz went into labor. I guess they weren't kidding about having their kids on the same day."

"Yea, she's two rooms down if you want to visit her. She was in the middle of calling Simon when I left."

"Alright, we'll be migrating between rooms until its time for push them out." Alec and Magnus both left to keep Izzy comfy while Simon got back. I took my place in a chair next to Clary and held her hand. She was still only 6 centimeters dilated, so this was going to be a long day.

 **Time Jump-Four Hours Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I felt like I had been in labor FOREVER. I had gotten here a little after noon and it was now 4 pm and I was still not dilated enough to start pushing. I was currently lying in my bed squeezing the shit out of Jace's hand while the pain ripped through my body. After another hour there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Alright Clarissa, I'm going to check you out and see how everything is going." She took a look and when she looked back at me she looked incredibly happy. "Alright Clary, looks like it's time to push."

I sat back and almost cried in relief. I loved being pregnant and everything but this pain was out of this world and I just wanted to meet my son. It took another hour but after one long and hard push I finally heard the cries. Not just my sons but also my own. The nurses whisked him away and cleaned him off before they placed him in my arms. He was so tiny but absolutely beautiful. He had very blonde hair and I could already tell he had Jace's facial features. I looked up at Jace and he was actually crying. He looked at his son in awe and I knew that this moment meant everything to him.

I moved over on the bed so that Jace could sit next to me. I handed him our son and I couldn't even begin to describe the amount of joy that I saw in his eyes. I don't know how long we sat like that admiring our little bundle of joy. We didn't even tell Alec and Magnus that he was born, we just wanted to spend time as a family.

After about an hour there was a knock on the door. Jace got up and opened it to see Alec standing outside. He let him in and his eyes immediately fell on my son and I could see the same joy in his eyes that I saw in Jace's.

"I came to tell you that Izzy just had her girl. She kept asking me about you but you never came out to tell us so I didn't have much to tell."

"He was born an hour ago. We just wanted some time together before we told anyone." Alec nodded and smiled.

"I'll go let Izzy know. She's been dying to come and see you."

"I can't wait to see her either." I said and Alec was gone. I looked down at my son and realized we totally forgot to name him. "Jace, we never gave him a name."

"We didn't did we? I guess we were just so caught up in his presences. Do you have a name in mind? I know we never really came to an agreement."

"I was thinking about that, and I love the idea of naming him after Alec in some way. Him being the godfather I think its very suitable." I look down at my son and a name hits me. "How do you feel about Ethan?" I can see him look down and back up to my face and he smiles.

"I love it." He looks back down at his son. "Welcome to our family Ethan Alexander Herondale." Ethan lets out a little giggle and I couldn't stop the tears. About 10 minutes later Izzy is wheeled through the door holding her little girl. Simon wheels her over to my bed and Jace gets up. Simon takes his daughter and Jace helps Izzy get in my bed. Once she's settle Simon places the little girl back in her arms.

"She is so precious Iz."

"I know. I can't believe how much I already love her." Izzy stroked her daughters cheek.

"What's her name?"

"Ivy. Ivy Clare Lewis." I couldn't hold the tears back. "I wanted to name her after you in some way. You've done so much for me. You've been my best friend, you brought my cousin back to me, and you introduced me to Simon. I couldn't think of a better way to honor you. I didn't find any name that went with Clarissa, so I decided to use a variation. I know Jace calls you Clare all the time and it went really well with Ivy."

"That means the world to me Izzy. Honestly, you have done so much for me as well. I couldn't picture my life without you, and I am so honored that you named your daughter after me."

"What's this little guys name?"

"Ethan Alexander Herondale." I looked over at Alec. "I couldn't think of anyone better for him to be named after than his godfather."

"That means a lot to me Clary. Thank you." Jace claps Alec on the back and I knew that it meant so much to Alec. He wasn't very good at expressing his emotions but I knew he really appreciated it.

Izzy and I sat on that bed for hours talking, and laughing, and holding each others babies. Jace and Simon sat in chairs on each side of the bed admiring their children and us. I could see the love in Simon's eyes along with the love in Jace's eyes. After trying for so long to get pregnant I realized how worth it it was to keep trying and never giving up, because holding my baby boy in my arms and seeing the love in Jace's eyes really made everything so much better. It may have taken awhile, but nothing could compare to this feeling right now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Time Jump-Three Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

These last three years have been absolutely amazing. As I predicted Ethan looked just like Jace but he had my eyes which I think Jace was thrilled about. And after Ethan turned one Jace and I started trying for another one. We knew that it would take a while but we were determined to at least have one more of our own. Jace and I really wanted to have at least four kids, but figured we'd be 50 before we had them all on our own, so we decided that if we could have another one of our own we'd adopt two others.

I never knew it would take almost two years to get pregnant again, but here I am at three months pregnant, just waiting for this little one to come into the world. It sure took awhile but Jace and I were thrilled that it happened. Izzy and Simon had another little girl a year after Ivy was born and she was just as cute, but resembled Simon more, and she was absolutely adorable. Her name was Olive and she was just so precious. It was funny how much she was like Simon. She was a total geek; even at almost two you could see it. I'll admit I was a little jealous at how fast Izzy could get pregnant but I'm just happy that I was able to give Jace a family.

Jace ended up having to work today but Ethan was determined to see his dad. He was moping around the house all morning, and after lunch I just couldn't take it any longer. I told Ethan we were going to see Ivy, Olive, and Aunt Izzy but he still wasn't happy. I pulled up to NYU and I think it finally clicked. He started bouncing up and down. I got him out of the car and I had to grab his hand before he sprinted into traffic. He was dragging me to the room and I couldn't help but laugh. It was almost 2, and when we got there the majority of the football team was in there getting worked on. I felt bad interrupting his day, but Ethan was so sad I just couldn't take it anymore. Damn hormones.

"Daddy!" Ethan screams and I let go of his hand and he ran to Jace. He scooped him up in his arms. Just seeing the smile on his face was enough to make me feel less bad about interrupting Jace. I made my way over to them, and Jace pulled me into a kiss and Ethan giggled again.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Ethan was sad all morning. He really wanted you, and I just couldn't take it anymore so I thought I'd bring him here to see you."

"Daddy, it's my birthday, and I missed you." He said in his cute little voice and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I know buddy, but I had work today. But I promise we'll do something fun tonight."

"You pinky promise?" Ethan gave him his little pouty lip that I knew Jace couldn't say no too.

"I pinky promise bud."

"Okay!" Ethan shouted as he clapped his hands. He was so excited. "Mommy can we get ice cream!" He looked at me and with a face like his I just couldn't say no.

"It's only 2 in the after noon sweetheart."

"But I'm the birthday boy! I can break the rules today!" I looked at him with my best 'oh really?' face and he giggled. "I mean I can break the food rules!" He said and I couldn't refuse.

"You have yourself a deal, but we have to go see Ivy, Olive and Aunt Izzy. It's Ivy's birthday too and I think she would like some ice cream as well."

"Yay!" He cheered as Jace put him on the ground and he was jumping around cheering. It was really adorable. Jace pulled me into his side and rested his hand on my belly.

"How are my two favorite girls?" He whispered into my ear and I couldn't help but giggle.

"We're good. She kept me up a lot last night so I'm a little tired and this one had the most energy today so I'm looking forward to when you get home and I can have a break." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"If you need me at all please don't be afraid to call. Matt is really lenient when it comes to pregnancy, especially after his wife was pregnant. He would totally understand if I needed to head home an hour early if you really needed me." He looked over at Ethan. "And he'd be even more lenient because you have to take care of Ethan while pregnant, so please if you ever get too tired, or you're in too much pain, or anything really please call me."

"I will. I promise, but I don't think you'll have to worry about that until I'm at least six months."

"Okay babe." He leaned down and kissed me again. We lost ourselves in the moment until we both heard a crash and we look over and Ethan is sitting in a pile of pre-wrap and tape. He gave us his worried look, cause he was afraid we were going to yell.

"Oops." Was all he said and Jace and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was. He smiled at us and honestly he wasn't hurt and there wasn't any damage done so who could really be mad?  
"Alright babe, I think that's our cue to leave daddy alone and go get some ice cream." I said as I made my way over to him.

"Otay mommy." He said as he got up and untangled himself from the pre-wrap and tape. He walked over to me and hugged my legs, before making his way over to Jace. "Bye daddy, I'll see you at home. I love you." He said as Jace bent down to his level and gave him a huge hug.

"I'll see you later bud. Happy birthday, I love you too." I took in the moment between the two and just couldn't be happier. When Jace released Ethan I held out my hand and Ethan skipped over to me and took it.

"Later babe. I love you." I called over my shoulder as we started to leave.

"I love you too." I heard before reaching the door. 15 minutes later Ethan and I were at Izzy's house. I knocked and Izzy opened the door and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" She said as she let me go, and she looked at Ethan. "Ivy is in the living room if you want to go join her!"

"Thanks Aunt Izzy!" He said as he ran away and Izzy and I both laughed. We walked into the kitchen and she got me a glass of water and sat down to talk.

"So when exactly are you due?"

"April 30th." I unintentionally rubbed my belly but I just loved knowing that my daughter was in there.

"That is so exciting! If you need any clothes let me know, I have a bunch of stuff that Olive has already grown out of."

"Thanks. When it came to Ethan Jace was going crazy when it came to buying him outfits and toys, but I don't think he knows what to do with a girl."

"Simon was the same way, but once he takes one look at her, Jace will do anything that little girl wants him to too. Olive has Simon wrapped around her little finger. It's the cutest thing." She looks into the living room and I follow her gaze and I see Olive sitting on Simon's lap playing with Star Wars action figures. I couldn't help but laugh. "I mean, just look at them. He had no idea what to do, but he saw each of his daughters for the first time and it just clicked. Jace will be the same way, I mean I'm sure having a daughter is different than having a son, but Jace is in love with Ethan, and when this little one comes Jace is just going to be putty in her little hand."

"I'm a little nervous to have a daughter to be honest."

"Why?"

"What if I screw her up? I mean it's been so long since I've had a mother and what if we just don't bond. What if I'm a terrible mother to her?"

"Clary, you are an amazing mother. Just look at Ethan, he is one of the sweetest boys I've ever met, and he has Jace as a father." She laughs and I can't help but laugh along. "I mean, Jace is an amazing father, and Ethan resembles him so much, and you know Jace can be a real asshole sometimes, but Ethan still turned out to be an amazing little boy, and your daughter will too. I promise, you will be amazing, especially because you and Jace both have something in common."

"What's that?"

"You both experienced what it was like to lose your family, and it makes you both appreciate each other so much more. He lost his dad at a young age and than he lost his mother when he was a teen, and you watched you mom die and your father was a dick. You both have been through so much, and you both pour as much love into each other and your son as you can, and when she arrives, you'll do the exact same thing. She is going to be the luckiest little girl in the world. She'll have you as a mother, and Jace as a father and Ethan as a protective big brother, that little girl will have the world because of you."

"Thanks Izzy." I was crying at this point. "I think I really needed to hear that."

"Of course Clare. Now, why don't we take the birthday kids out for some ice cream that they both have been begging for."

"They really are related." We laughed and made our way into the living room.

"Hey babe, can you watch Olive? Clary and I are going to take Ivy and Ethan out for their birthday for maybe an hour." Izzy asked as she picked Ivy up.

"Of course. What do you want for dinner?" Simon asked not breaking him and Olive's game.

"Ivy, what would you like for dinner baby girl?" Izzy asked.

"I want tacos!" I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement.

"Tacos it is baby!" Izzy said. Simon stood up holding Olive and gave Iz a quick kiss. I grabbed Ethan's hand and we all made our way out to my car. When we got Ivy's car seat in the car and everyone buckled in we made our way to the nearest ice cream parlor. We had an amazing time. Ivy and Ethan honestly could probably be passed off as twins, and we were frequently asked if they were fraternal, or how long we had been a family, which caused Izzy and I to laugh. I knew that they would be as close as siblings for the rest of their lives, and I was so happy to bring another one into our close-knit family. All the worries that I was constantly thinking about seemed to slip away when I looked at Ethan and Ivy, I knew that he would be an amazing big brother.


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Note:**

 **Alright, so there will only be one more chapter after this, and that'll be the epilogue! I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! :)**

 **Chapter Thirty**

 **Time Jump-Six Months Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I was a week past my due date and I was freaking huge. This little girl did not want to come out of me no matter what. I was starting to think she would never get here. As much as I did love being pregnant, and I was soaking in this feeling as much as possible since this was the last time I would probably be pregnant, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't super exhausted.

It was May 7th and I was sitting on the couch watching Ethan when I felt liquid running down my leg. I instantly groaned and grabbed my phone to call Jace. On the second ring he picked up.

"What's up babe?"

"My water just broke. I need to go to the hospital."

"I'm on my way." He hung up before I could say another word.

"Ethan, come on baby we need to go to the hospital."

"Is my little sister finally coming?" He asked as he skipped over to me.

"Yes baby, she is on her way."

"It's about time." He said and I couldn't help but laugh. "I was thinking you made the whole thing up!" He huffed and threw his hands up in the air, and it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. About 15 minutes later Jace walked in the door and I was so relieved. We got in the car and made our way to the hospital.

After I was settled into my room Jace called Simon and Izzy to let them know what was going on and so that they could watch Ethan for us. Of course they were at the hospital 10 minutes later. They took Ethan into the waiting room and that left Jace and I in the room awaiting out little girl.

Five hours later I was finally ready to push. And I was more than ready to meet her. After being a week late I just wanted to hold her in my arms and cuddle with her. I felt like the universe was playing a joke on me. After about an hour of pushing cries filled the room and I couldn't have been happier. The nurses whisked her away to clean her off and 5 minutes later the doctor brought her over to me and placed her in my arms, and that's when the tears started to flow.

"Oh Jace, she's perfect."

"She really is babe. I hope she has your hair."

"I hope she has your eyes." I say as I look up at Jace and I can see his eyes glimmering with tears. No matter how cocky that man was, the look he got in his eyes when he looked at our kids was nothing but pure love and joy. I looked back at our baby. "Welcome to the world Addison Isabelle Herondale." She yawned and I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I leaned down and pressed my lips to the top of her head.

A few days later Addison and I were discharged and on our way home. Jace had taken a few days off work so that he could help me with the kids. Him and Addison already had such a special bond. I think it was something about a father and his little girl but he was so gentle with her and she loved being held by him. It was the most amazing sight in the world, when I would walk into a room and see Jace tickling Addison's belly while Ethan kissed his sisters head, it made all the pain of childbirth, and the struggle of getting pregnant in the first place worth every minute.

 **Time Jump-Three Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Everything these past three years has been amazing. Ethan and Addison were the best of friends, and loved doing everything together. Addison was a little tomboy. Always wanted to play football with Ethan and Jace, always wanted to wear sweats and hoodies rather than dresses, and it was so precious. We would go to NYU and watch the football games and Addison would stand on the field with Jace after a lot of begging and pleading to the head coach, and he stood strong for awhile but he eventually broke down and allowed her too. I had to give that girl credit, she was good.

It was a Saturday and Jace was already at NYU for the football game and I was getting Ethan and Addison ready to go. Ethan was wearing his NYU hoodie and his favorite hat, while Addison was wearing the same hoodie and her favorite NYU beanie. When they were finally ready, we got in the car and made our way to NYU, when we got there we made our way over to the field so that I could pass Addison over the fence to Jace. When we got close enough Addison could see Jace and she got super excited.

"Daddy!" She screamed and the whole team turned and looked at her. She ran to the fence and waited impatiently for me to pick her up. I got behind her and lifted her up and Jace took her.

"Hey baby." He said and kissed her cheek. I picked Ethan up and Jace kissed him on the top of his head before giving me a kiss. He put Addison down and she started walking around. Jace and I were talking when we heard her scream. Jace turned around and one of the players was holding her. She looked scared but only for a second before she was back to normal.

"What happened Addie?" Jace asked as the big guy handed her to him.

"She was standing in the front and one of the players was running towards her and she freaked." The player said and Jace nodded.

"Thanks for grabbing her Hank." Jace said and he nodded and walked away. "Addison, what did I tell you about standing in front of the players."

"That it's not safe."

"Exactly. Now, I don't want to do this but if it happens again, you'll sit in the stand with your mother understand?" She nodded and he gave her a kiss. I gave her one more kiss before Ethan and I made our way up to the stands. Before I knew it the game was over and Ethan and I were headed down to collect Addison so that we could get home. Once we got home I started making dinner and 30 minutes later Jace walked in the door. He walked into the kitchen, and put his arms around me and placed a kiss on my neck.

"Hey babe." I said and turned around a put my arms around his neck.

"I want to take you out." He said and I was taken aback.

"Like a date?" I said and he smiled and laughed.

"Yes. I need some alone time with my wife." He said and now it was my turn to laugh.

"We had some alone time last night, remember?" I said and he smirked.

"I know, but I want to take you out, and just spend time with you. I feel like it's been forever since we did that."

"It has. College was the last time we did anything like that. Which got me to thinking, this summer I want to take the kids to Idris."

"Why?"

"I think we are way past due on a family vacation, and I think they would enjoy it, plus I want Luke to meet them."

"Okay, I think they would enjoy it, but for right now, tomorrow night Izzy is watching them, and we are going out."

"Deal." I said and he smashed our lips together. After all these years of being married to him he still gives me butterflies and manages to take my breath away, and looking back on everything we've built together, I couldn't even imagine doing it with anyone else. "Alright, go set the table. Dinner will be ready soon." I said and he smirked and kissed my cheek before getting the plates and walking out of the kitchen, yup, my life was perfect and nothing was every going to change that.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Note:**

 **This is the end of this story, and I just want to thank each and everyone of you who read this, followed this, favorited this, or reviewed this story. It meant a lot to me, and I hope you all have enjoyed this story! :)**

 **Chapter Thirty One – Epilogue**

 **Time Jump – Five Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

These last five years have gone by so quickly. As I predicted, Jace and I adopted another little girl about two years ago. She was left outside a fire station with a note attached to her that said:

 _'Her name is Alana and I'm not stable enough to be her mother. I love her, and that's why I'm doing this. I want her to have a better life. Her father OD'd when I was pregnant, and I have no family to help me take care of her. Whoever adopts her, she's special, and I hope you give her the life that I can't.'_

When Jace and I saw her we knew she was ours. She'll be two in a couple months, and she was such a little firecracker, and man was she cute. She had light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. I can't even imagine how hard it was for her mother to give her up, but she was a blessing to Jace and I, and Ethan and Addison loved her. She was the perfect addition to our family, her mother was right, she was special and I was thankful for her everyday.

Jace had gotten a job as the athletic trainer for the New York Giants. I was incredibly proud of everything he accomplished. We tried to make it to his games as much as we could, but when it got cold, the kids just couldn't handle it. He understood that. I still worked, but mainly from home. I wanted to focus on raising the kids. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with them, and be the best mother that I could be.

It was the middle of October and Jace was at a game and I was at home with the kids. I was making their Halloween costumes and I thought it was hilarious because Alana wanted to be a duck, and I just couldn't deny her of her request. I was working on it all day, because I wanted her to try it on so that she could show daddy. Ethan and Addison were in the living room along with Alana watching a movie and I was almost done attaching the feathers, when I inspected the costume I was pretty pleased with the outcome and I wanted Alana to try it on.

"Alana!" I called and I heard her little feet running into the room, she ran right over to me and I picked her up and put her on my lap. "I'm done your costume, you want to try it on?" I asked and she nodded and ripped her shirt off. I couldn't help but laugh. I put the costume on and noticed that some areas were a little baggy and made a note of it and I was about to take her out of it when the door opened. Alana's eye lit up and I smiled. "You wanna go show daddy?" I asked and she nodded. I got up and when I was in the doorway I saw Jace standing there. "Jace, Alana has something she wants to show you." I said and he looked at me. I motioned for Alana to come out.

"Daddy! Look!" She yelled and the most horrified expression broke out on his face. "Quack! Quack! Quack!" She said as she ran around the room. She ran over to him and attached herself to his leg, and he looked petrified. She was giggling and it was just so cute, and I think Jace after the fear wore off a little realized just how cute she really was.

"You are evil." He said to me, and I laughed.

"Oh come on, she has been begging me that she wanted to be a duck for Halloween, and I couldn't deny that face." I said and he laughed. "Alright Alana, I need to have that back." I said and she ran over to me and I took it off and she began to run around shirtless. Jace grabbed her and I walked over to me.

"You are lucky that I love you both, because that was just cruel." He said and he gave me a kiss.

"We love you too. Right Alana?" I said and she nodded and gave Jace a big kiss. "You're lucky I didn't make a duck army with our kids, now that would have been cruel." I said and he laughed. "I made chicken for dinner. It's in the fridge for you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm home so late. That game didn't seem to want to end." He said and I laughed.

"It's no problem. We would have waited but they were all pretty hungry." He nodded and made his way to the kitchen. He still had Alana and he started rummaging through the fridge and getting dinner out. "After you're done, can you give her a bath and get her ready for bed?"

"Of course. Are Ethan and Addison ready for bed?"

"Almost, I just have to have them brush their teeth and tuck them in. Alana wasn't behaving during bath time which is why she hasn't had one yet."

"Aw, don't worry munchkin, I'm a lot more fun during bath time right? We play pirates, and see how many bubbles we can make." He said and she laughed. I couldn't even begin to describe how happy their relationship made me. Jace and his kids was something that made my heart melt. He was perfect, and so loving. WE may have grown up in shitty situations, but our family was never going to have to go through the hell we did. We were pouring all of our love into our kids, making sure that they had the best life possible, and no matter what, I knew that Jace and I had finally made it, and the trouble we faced when we were younger were totally worth it when I saw my family together. This was what family was, and this is what love looked and felt life.

We may have been damaged, and scarred, but I was no longer the source of anyone pain and sadness, and Jace was no longer a loner. We had each other, and we had our kids, and nothing was ever going to tear us apart.

We finally had a family.

We finally had love.

We finally had each other.

We were finally happy.


End file.
